Come Back
by MiliiSidero
Summary: Secuela de Come Together, donde los mejores amigos que comparten casa Kurt y Blaine, después de haber fingido ser pareja ante la familia del castaño, tienen una relación diferente, que tiene que superar algunas dificultades. Podrán lograrlo?
1. Cap1: Cambios

Cap. 1: Cambios.

Es increíble como las cosas pueden cambiar de un segundo a otro, como alguien puede pasar a ser tu mejor amigo, al que casi podías considerar como un hermano, del que creías saber absolutamente todo y en el que habías depositado toda tu confianza, a ser un completo extraño por unas simples palabras o ciertas actitudes.

Los cambios pueden ser tanto buenos y emocionantes como malos y dolorosos. Había tratado de disculparme con Nick y no lo había logrado, y cuando quise escuchar lo que Blaine tenía para decirme, ya no estaba. Lo que presencié al día siguiente se puede considerar como un cambio malo. Por lo menos para mí lo fue. Ese día sentí una distancia entre mi mejor amigo y yo, y no eran imaginaciones mías, la distancia podía palparse en el ambiente.

Lo que me despertó aquella mañana fue el olor irresistible del café, casi nunca tomaba pero si alguien se había tomado la molestia en hacer, no iba a dudar en aceptar una taza.

Desperté sin abrir los ojos. Me quedé un rato contemplando mis párpados iluminados por el sol, y su calidez sobre mi piel. Suspiré profundamente, conté hasta diez, abrí los ojos y me senté en el sillón.

Con el ceño fruncido empecé a escanear los alrededores. En ese breve segundo no me acordaba donde estaba y porque no estaba en mi habitación. Me refregué los ojos con ambas manos hasta que pude recordar lo de Jeff y lo de Blaine, y como me había quedado dormido esperando al segundo chico.

Miré con el ceño aún más fruncido la manta que cubría mi cuerpo. Estaba completamente seguro que no me había tapado la noche anterior, y que no podía ser qu….

Blaine.

Adoraba los pequeños detalles que él tenía conmigo y una sonrisa creció en mi rostro al pensar en él, teníamos que hablar, cara a cara. Me levanté de un salto del sillón y caminé hasta la barra de la cocina, me senté sobre uno de los bancos y me quedé mirando al morocho que tenía en frente que tarareaba una alegre canción a medida que batía algo en una taza.

Al verlo haciendo el ridículo, me reí por lo bajo para que no me escuchara y para no romper su concentración. Apoyé el codo sobre la barra y apoyé mi cabeza sobre mi mano, contemplándolo.

Blaine no se dio cuenta de mi presencia, hasta que pasaron algunos minutos y decidió agregarle a la canción una coreografía. Al dar una vuelta, me miró y se quedó petrificado, sus mejillas se ruborizaron levemente, cosa que casi nunca pasaba. Me miraba con os ojos bien abiertos, como si hubiera visto a un fantasma. Fue poco el tiempo que tardé en matarme de la risa.

El morocho se paró derecho y me miró seriamente, volviendo a batir lo que había en la taza, sin perder el rubor sobre su rostro ni por un segundo "No sé qué es lo que encuentras tan gracioso"

Yo traté de responder, pero no podía. Las carcajadas salían descontroladas de mi boca y no había nada ni nadie que pudiera contenerlas. Las lágrimas comenzaron recorrer mis mejillas y pose mis manos sobre mi vientre, gesto totalmente inútil ahora que lo pienso.

De mis labios solo escapaban risas y cada tanto me acordaba que necesitaba del oxígeno para seguir viviendo, así que trataba de llenar mis pulmones con la mayor cantidad de aire posible, para luego continuar con mis infinitas carcajadas.

Veía a Blaine en frente mío, con cara larga. Quería parar, pero me resultaba imposible y, cuando lo notó, dejó la taza sobre la mesada y una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro, y alzó una ceja antes de preguntar "¿No tienes que estar en NYADA payaso?"

Mis risas cesaron al instante y me volví más pálido, si eso era genéticamente posible, a medida que, con una sonrisa de satisfacción, dejaba sobre la barra otra taza llena de café. El aroma de aquella bebida era embriagador, era el aroma de algo que anhelaba pero que no podía tener.

Era un planteo dramático en aquellas horas de la mañana, pero hubiera matado por un café, me había despertado más cansado de lo que estaba al irme a dormir, sentía las extremidades y los párpados pesados. Necesitaba de ese café.

Pero no tenía en tiempo suficiente, así que me paré de un salto y fui corriendo hasta mi habitación mientras escuchaba la risita del morocho. Lo ignoré, metí la mano en el armario y saqué lo primero que encontré, luego fui al baño cual Flash y comencé a lavarme los dientes, mientras trataba de arreglarme el pelo y cuando por fin logré estar presentable, agarré mi bolso.

En tiempo récord volví a la barra, tomé un sorbo de mi café y le di un beso en la mejilla a Blaine a modo de despedida. Se mostró algo… ¿Incómodo? Con mi muestra de afecto, cosa que era raro en él. No le di importancia en aquel momento ya que era probable que se hubiera puesto así por la sorpresa, quizás no se lo esperaba.

Me fui volando a la universidad y terminé llegando sobre la hora. Antes de entrar a la clase me sequé algunas gotitas de sudor sobre mi frente con el dorso de mi mano.

Traté de que mi respiración volviera a la normalidad mientras dejaba mi bolso sobre el piso y me sentaba en el piso para comenzar a estirarme.

A la mitad del calentamiento alguien se sentó al lado mío y fruncí el ceño, estaba acostumbrado a estar solo, por lo menos en aquella parte de la clase. Me reincorporé lentamente y giré la cabeza. Sentí por un segundo como los ojos se salían de sus órbitas y un escalofrío me recorría la espalda.

El chico sentado a mi lado me miró con una pequeña sonrisa y con una ceja alzada, esperando una respuesta por mi parte.

Y yo quería responder, quería decir algo, lo que fuera. Cualquier cosa para no parecer un idiota. Pero no pude, mi boca se movía gesticulando, pero no fui capaz de emitir ningún sonido, creo que nunca estuve mas sorprendido que en ese momento.

"Hola Kurt" Me saludó con una sonrisa completa y yo traté de responderle de la misma manera, pero creo haber logrado una extraña mueca.

"H-Hola….D-Derek…" Fue lo único que fui capaz de pronunciar.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, no me pude aguantar las ganas de escribir :P

Derek is back! Chan chan chaaaaan D:

Dejen sus reviews! :D


	2. Cap2: Preguntas

Cap. 2: Preguntas.

Me pregunto si a alguien le pasa lo que a mí. Si alguna persona camina por la calle, y cuando esta cerca de la casa de su ex novio piensa en la posibilidad de encontrárselo y enseguida formar una imagen mental de uno mismo, lo que tiene puesto, como está su pelo, si tiene maquillaje, como está su aliento…o yo seré la única persona que piensa en esas cosas.

Bueno, en realidad mi caso era mucho más complejo, ya que mis ex novios estaban en la misma universidad a la que yo iba, pero cuando pasaba por las aulas de las materias que ellos cursaban, me preguntaba si en ese mismo momento cuando yo estaba caminando por el pasillo, justo iban a salir del aula para ir al baño, o a atender una llamada, o lo que fuere. Y enseguida formaba aquella imagen mental mía.

Yo hacía esas cosas, todo el tiempo. No era porque quisiera volver con ellos, era como un tic. Era algo automático que mi mente hacía y yo no lo podía frenar.

Claro que nunca pensé que me podría encontrar a Derek en NYADA. Nunca…jamás…en la vida. Era algo totalmente surreal, él nunca había demostrado ningún interés en las artes. Si mal no recuerdo, él había empezado una carrera con algo que ver con contabilidad. Nada que ver.

Pero aunque este suceso me haya tomado por sorpresa, tengo que admitir que mi reacción fue algo exagerada ¿No podía hablarle? ¿Tartamudeaba? Creo que en ese momento no era yo. Está bien, fue una gran sorpresa, pero tampoco para tanto.

Y si, generalmente me auto-regañaba mentalmente, no me juzguen.

Derek sonreía mientras miraba cada rincón de mi rostro, observando mis gestos, como si estuviera evaluando mi reacción "Te llevaste una sorpresa"

No… ¿enserio? No me había dado cuenta…

Asentí con la cabeza, no podía responderle lo que estaba pensando, aunque ganas no me faltaran.

Quizás era por la manera en la que lo estaba mirando, expectante, pero él sabía que yo estaba esperando una explicación razonable. Me miró, giró la cabeza y suspiró "A la mitad de la carrera me di cuenta que no quería ser un analista de sistemas" Así que era analista de sistemas…cualquier cosa "Y cada vez que hablabas de NYADA sonaba genial, así que estoy buscando otra carrera que seguir, quizás no sea esta, pero puede que esto me ayude a encaminarme a lo que realmente quiero ser" Terminó diciendo antes de encogerse de hombros, para luego concentrarse en elongar su cuerpo.

Mi atención se fijó en el piano que estaba en un rincón de la habitación, a medida que yo absorbía la nueva información que había escuchado, asentí lentamente con la cabeza y traté de concentrarme en estirarme.

La clase estuvo normal, con Cassandra haciéndonos la vida imposible cada vez que podía y yo esforzándome lo más que pude, haciendo oídos sordos a sus duras críticas y burlas. Permití que mi atención se dirigiera hacia Derek, estaba pendiente de todos sus gestos y movimientos. No porque estuviera obsesionado con él, ni nada por el estilo, solo me daba curiosidad como podría tomarse su primer día aquí, quería ver si era bueno con los pasos y si las palabras de Cassandra podrían irritarlo o hacerlo llorar.

Pero Cassandra no lo dijo absolutamente nada, solo lo miraba fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados desde lejos. Los pasos de Adam eran normales, pero aprendía rápido. Pero no me pude ignorar la sensación rara que tuve en toda la clase con respecto al extraño comportamiento de mi profesora de baile hacia el nuevo estudiante. Había gato encerrado, eso era seguro.

Cuando la clase de baile terminó, salí corriendo tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitieron después de una dura práctica de baile, con el único objetivo de evitar a Derek. Al parecer funcionó porque no me alcanzó en el pasillo.

El resto del día se pasó rápido, todo era como de costumbre…hasta que cuando iba caminando por el pasillo entre otro cientos de alumnos para volver a mi casa, vi que el chico rubio me estaba esperando, apoyando su espalda contra el umbral del portón.

Me detuve en seco y mi mente comenzó a elaborar un método de escape a medida que miraba detenidamente todos los rincones de la universidad para encontrar una salida válida.

Mi mirada se detuvo en una puerta, con el cartel que decía "Salida de Emergencias" Escaleras. El escape perfecto. Bajé los escalones rápidamente, sin detenerme un segundo a preocuparme por la posibilidad de caerme. Una vez fuera del edificio respiré profundamente con los ojos cerrados y el aire fresco del exterior me llenó. Era libre.

No lo hacía a propósito, no tenía la intención de hacer algo para dañar a Derek, el tema era que no quería hablar con él, no me quería enfrentarme a él. Quizás muchos calificarían esto como cobardía, pero no podía hablar con Derek, al menos no ahora, necesitaba al menos un día para procesar el hecho de que era un nuevo estudiante en la misma universidad a la que yo iba.

En ese momento solo quería volver a casa…pensé dos veces esta afirmación, ya que Blaine estaba muy raro.

Quizás no me convenía estar en ningún lugar, ni en la universidad, ni en casa…entonces ¿Dónde podía estar tranquilo? Suspiré, y aunque tuviera mis dudas mis piernas marcharon hacía mi casa.

Quizás Blaine solo había tenido una mala mañana y ahora estaba mejor…o eso quería pensar.

* * *

(Blaine)

Horas antes la cosa había estado muy rara, la situación estaba tensa entre Kurt y yo y cualquiera podría notarlo. Pero no lo pude evitar, me sentía raro después de lo que me había pasado anoche. No me podía quitar la imagen de ese chico nuevo en cuanto había vuelto del bar, cosa que inevitablemente me hizo sonreír, a medida que subía por el ascensor.

Aunque tengo que admitir que ni bien puse un pie dentro del apartamento, el aroma tan familiar y enloquecedor de Kurt me embriagó al instante. Respiré profundamente varias veces, tratando de tranquilizarme e ignorarlo o capturarlo lo más que pude, no lo sé.

Caminé tan solo unos pasos hasta llegar a la sala de estar, con la intención de dejar mis llaves sobre la mesita de café, y lo encontré. Parecía que un ángel castaño en forma humana estaba durmiendo en mi sillón. De inmediato miles de pensamientos cruzaron por mi mente, no lo voy a negar ni voy a mentir al respecto. Quería acariciarlo, pasar mis dedos entre su cabello, besarlo, abrazarlo y mil cosas más. Me quedé allí por varios segundos contemplando la vista, mientras sonreía como un bobo y me mordía el labio para contener el impulso de hacer todas esas cosas.

Me limité en ir a su habitación y sacar la manta de su cama, para taparlo con ella. Una vez que lo hice, me arrodillé en el piso para estar a su altura y observé cada una de sus facciones antes de pasar mi mano sobre su mejilla, lo miré a los ojos cerrados. Luego, mi mirada bajó hasta sus perfectos y atractivos labios "Tengo que avanzar Kurt, no puedo seguir así" Dije en un susurro.

El castaño movió la cabeza, por un segundo creí que estaba negando ligeramente. Subí mi mano hasta su cabello, para apartar algunos cabellos que estaban sobre su frente, para luego depositar un beso allí.

No quería separarme del chico pálido que estaba en el sillón, pero mi mente me aseguraba que debía hacerlo, que era lo correcto. Asentí la cabeza, dándole la razón o tratando de convencerme a mí mismo, tampoco estoy seguro de eso todavía.

Traté de dormir, pero creo que como máximo creo que conseguí una hora de sueño que no era realmente sueño. Era uno de aquellos momentos en los que uno no sabe si está durmiendo o está despierto, porque sabe lo que está ocurriendo a su alrededor. Me pregunto si eso le pasa a otras personas, o solo a mí.

* * *

Felis Klaine Aniversario! (Ya me siento vieja) Quería subir este capítulo hoy solo por eso :P

Ya queda una semana se glee y me estoy poniendo cada día mas triste, no quiero que se termine, estuvo ahí en una parte importante de mi vida y ya no va a estar...creo que me voy a sentir como...un poco sola :/

(me encanta que varios ya sigan esta fic :D)

Respuestas:

: Gracias! :D Bueno, no tardé mucho en actualizar, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.

Gracias a todos los que leen, comentan y siguen esta fic, son geniales ;)

Dejen sus reviews! :D


	3. Cap3: Los Warblers

Cap. 3: Los Warblers.

Si hay algo que uno no puede evitar y le va a pasar en algún momento de su vida, son los nervios. En mi mente tiene como definición: sentimiento que te carcome por dentro. Creo que es lo peor que una persona puede sentir. Hay gente que se pone nerviosa por exámenes, por encontrarse con la persona que le gusta, o por alguna situación en la que no sabe qué hacer. Puede que este sentimiento ponga en tu mente las peores imágenes, para que siempre pienses en las peores posibilidades de una situación.

Eso era lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza en esos momentos, mientras caminaba por la calle, lo único que podía hacer era imaginarme como podría reaccionar Blaine ante mi presencia cuando llegara a mi casa. Era algo raro, lo sé. Nunca me había preocupado por algo como eso, pero a veces tienes que plantearte cosas que nunca imaginaste que te ibas a plantear, y que hasta pueden sonar totalmente absurdas...después de todo, era mi casa.

Con cada piso que subía un nudo en mi estómago crecía. No podía negar que estaba algo nervioso al no saber de qué humor estaría Blaine a aquellas horas.

Cuando estaba por poner la llave en la cerradura cerré los ojos y tragué saliva antes de suspirar profundamente para calmar mis nervios, los cuales no entendía su origen.

Estaba a punto de meter la llave en la cerradura, cuando un ruido me detuvo en seco. Risas.

Eso significaba que la banda estaba en el departamento y eso, a su vez, significaba que Nick estaba en el departamento. De repente sentí una sensación de...incomodidad quizás, no tenía muy en claro que era lo que sentía en aquel momento.

El ruido de la puerta del ascensor cerrándose detrás mío hizo que saliera de mi ensimismamiento con un leve salto.

Me di vuelta al instante para encontrarme con la única persona que, por el momento, no me quería encontrar. Nick.

El chico castaño caminó lentamente hasta donde yo estaba y me miró a los ojos. Por su mirada pude notar que no estaba enojado, algo triste quizás. En cuanto lo miré sus labios formaron una pequeña sonrisa "Hola" Me saludó con un tono...¿Divertido? No podía ser posible.

Fruncí ligeramente el ceño, sin comprender su actitud hacia mi "Hola Nick"

Escuché como el chico que tenía en frente soltaba una risita casi perceptible ¿Qué era tan gracioso? ¿Quizás tendría algo en la cara? Por las dudas me arreglé el pelo disimuladamente. Pero su expresión no desapareció de su cara.

"Parece que has visto un fantasma" Explicó al fin.

Suspiré con alivio, no se estaba riendo de mi...bueno, si...pero era por un motivo diferente "Es que no esperaba encontrarte aquí"

Nick se rascó la nuca un par de veces antes de contestar...quizás estaba igual de incómodo que yo "La verdad es que yo tampoco, pero cuando Blaine me llamó me acordé que soy parte de la banda y que nos íbamos a volver a encontrar, la verdad es que no quiero que nuestros encuentros sean incómodos"

Es como si hubiera estado leyendo mi mente "Yo tampoco, la verdad es que lo siento mucho Nick, no quería contestarte así, no me sentía muy bien ayer y la verdad es que no te merecías ser tratado de esa forma" Terminé de decir las últimas palabras con la mirada pegada al suelo, me daba mucha vergüenza la manera en la que me había comportado con él.

De repente, una mano sobre mi hombro hizo que subiera la mirada para ver una gran sonrisa...wow Nick sí que tenía una linda sonrisa. "No pasa nada Kurt, entiendo que a veces puedo ser muy molesto, creo que lo fui porque nunca había tenido un novio y menos uno tan lindo como tú. Creo que por eso trataba de hacer lo mejor. De todas formas, creo que terminar va a ser lo mejor. No digo que ya esté mejor y me encante la idea, creo que nuestra relación va a ser mejor así y si después se da algo mas, se dará. Pero prefiero que sea natural, sin presiones y empujones"

Inevitablemente una gran sonrisa apareció en mi cara como por arte de magia "Me agrada eso. Entonces... ¿Amigos?"

NIck asintió con la cabeza a medida que su sonrisa se ensanchaba. Pensé en darle un abrazo, pero escondí ese pensamiento... ¿No sería eso presionar las cosas? Era mejor si fluía solo, y si tenía que detenerme a pensar si debía darle un abrazo, no estaría dejando que nuestra relación fluyera sola.

Di media vuelta y, decidido, abrí la puerta. Al entrar a la sala de estar me encontré con los chicos, todos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesita de café riendo, comiendo pizza con los instrumentos en posición. Nick fue directamente a buscar un lugar en piso donde sentarse. Yo, por mi parte, decidí ir a mi habitación, cambiarme y relajarme un rato, quizás prepararía algo para comer y haría algunas cosas de NYADA mas tarde. Pero un grito hizo que mis pies se detuvieran a mitad del camino.

"¡Kurt! ¿Qué haces? Ven aquí" Gritó Jeff.

Retrocedí algunos pasos y me quedé mirándolo, hoy era el día de ignorar a todos (en realidad, solo a Derek, Nick y Blaine) y Jeff lo estaba arruinando, aunque no fuera la culpa del rubio, él no lo sabía "¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Ya no nos saludas? ¿Ya no nos quieres?" Preguntó sin esperar una respuesta a cambio, mientras hacía un puchero.

"Claro, pero primero quería cambiarme y..." Traté de decir a medida que señalaba mi habitación con el dedo índice, pero el rubio me interrumpió ¿Por qué todos los amigos de Blaine me interrumpían?

"Entonces siéntate aquí y come una porción de pizza con nosotros" Me... ¿Ordenó? Jeff antes de palpar con su mano el asiento de la silla que estaba a su lado con una sonrisa.

Suspiré algo exagerado a medida que ponía los ojos en blanco "Jeff...sabes que prefiero pasar un día entero contigo, antes de tener que comer comida chatarra"

"Si, lo sé pero...¡Hey!" Respondió el rubio antes de cruzarse de brazos y mirarme con el ceño fruncido. Automáticamente todos en la habitación comenzaron a reírse, cosa que hizo que la sensación que tenía antes de incomodidad se esfumara, a partir de ese momento me relajé bastante, ya no sentía la tensión. Cuando la risa se desvaneció y las mejillas del chico rubio volvieron a su color original, puso cara de ofendido, giró la cabeza hacia otro lado con los ojos cerrados antes de responder "Que feo que me contestes así, este horas guardándote un lugar a mi lado ¿Y así me lo pagas?"

Sonreí, había cosas que nunca cambiaban y no quería que lo hicieran, me acerqué a aquel grupo de chicos y me senté en mi asiento reservado. Miré a mi alrededor y me sentía como uno más del grupo, me sentía incluido, aceptado...era algo que hace mucho tiempo no sentía, y volver a sentirlo me reconfortaba. Sonreía aún mas, revolví el pelo de Jeff y hasta me atreví a agarrar una porción de pizza, que con el hambre que tenía en esos momentos no podía rechazar.

"¡Ah, Nick! Se nos ocurrió un nombre genial para la banda, pero por supuesto, si no te gusta podemos cambiarlo" Dijo Blaine de la nada. Se notaba que tenía un poco de miedo en su tono de voz, quizás no quería que Nick rechazara el nombre.

El otro chico sonrió "Dímelo de una vez" Contestó.

"Warblers" Respondió Blaine con una sonrisa cómplice. Yo fruncí el ceño, era un nombre raro, pero parecía que a todos les encantaba, como si tuviera un significado especial para todos.

Los ojos de Nick brillaron por un segundo y asintió la cabeza varias veces "¡Pero claro! ¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió antes? ¡Es perfecto!" Declaró.

El morocho, luego dirigió su mirada hacia mí. Parecía que mi expresión le daba gracia "¿Y tu Kurt? ¿Qué opinas?"

De repente, todos los ojos se clavaron en mi. Por mi parte, yo no deseaba tanta atención...miré el techo, tomándome mi tiempo para responder la pregunta sinceramente "La verdad es que es un nombre extraño, pero no es feo"

"Ese era el nombre de nuestro grupo de coro en secundaria" Me explicó David, le sonreí agradecido por la explicación.

"Me parece original" Respondí con una sonrisa, todos me la devolvieron y luego cambiaron de tema. Al parecer Blaine estaba por terminar la canción en la que había estado trabajando.

Las bromas, las risas y los preparativos de la banda continuaron por un largo rato, hasta que los chicos se decidieron a empezar a practicar. Yo me levanté y comencé a limpiar la mesa, algunos se ofrecieron a ayudarme, pero no se los permití. Cuando estaba caminando hacia la cocina con el cartón de la pizza en una mano y vasos de plástico apilados en la otra, mis oídos escucharon algo que hizo que mis manos soltaran lo que estaban cargando.

"¿Y, Blaine? No terminaste de contarnos lo que pasó con el chico que conociste anoche" Dijo Wes.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente, mientras esa oración se repetía una y otra vez en mi mente. Sentí un dolor agudo en el pecho y mi vista se nubló cuando algunas lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos, todo esto ocurría mientras estaba quieto en el lugar, no era capaz de mover ni un músculo por más de que lo intentara.

¿Había dicho que estar nervioso era el peor sentimiento que una persona podía sentir? Me había equivocado.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, por lo menos para mi fue interesante escribirlo :P Por ahora no me organicé nada, decidí subir este capítulo porque estoy muy contenta, el lunes me enteré que entré a la facultad para hacer traductorado en inglés, y en el futuro espero traducir fanfictions (no es el sueño de toda mi vida, primero quiero otras cosas, pero es un objetivo que tengo relacionado con esta página) Así que estoy muuuy emocionada.

Respuestaaas:

AdryRamiss15: Jajaja espero que tengas la suficiente hasta ahora...yo creo que hay bastante, pero si queres mas avisame :P

hummelandersonsmythe: Lo peor es que cada tanto salen videos de el ultimo capitulo, o veo videos que hacen un compilado de varios momentos y me pongo a llorar, parece como si me estuviera preparando para el viernes :/ Si, está todo bien entre ellos...mas o menos...estan como distantes, porque Kurt no quiso escuchar a Blaine y este se canso...pero bueno, cosas que pasan :P

**Tengo que mandar un saludo a Melisa, que es una genia, la conocí por un grupo de klainers y ella fue la que me dio la idea de hacer una secuela. Gracias!**

Gracias a todos los que leen, comentan, le dan favorito y siguen esta fic, son geniales!

Dejen sus reviews! :D


	4. Cap4: La realidad

Cap. 4: La realidad.

La realidad puede ser tanto reconfortante como dolorosa, dependiendo de la situación en la que uno se encuentre. Hay muchas personas que dicen que quieren que todos a su alrededor le digan la verdad, que odian las mentiras, quieren que les muestren la realidad, y creen que así las cosas son mejores, pero a la larga terminan sufriendo por aquella verdad. Por otra parte, están las personas que son las que dicen mentiras, ya sea porque quieren proteger a otra persona, pensando que es lo mejor para ellas, o porque tienen una adicción a las mentiras, en tal caso el único objetivo de este último motivo es para que los demás crean que es mejor de lo que en realidad es, y a veces llega un punto que una persona puede decir tantas mentiras que puede llegar a creérselas.

En ese momento, en el que el latido errático de mi corazón era la único que podía escuchar y que mi cuerpo no parecía querer funcionar, la maldita realidad había caído sobre mí, como un balde de agua fría o, como en las caricaturas o comedias, como un piano.

En ese momento, la realidad era horrible. Allí estaba hace unos segundos, sentado en la sala de estar de mi casa, con mis amigos, riendo y comiendo. Hasta que la asquerosa realidad me pegó una cachetada.

De repente, desperté. No sé muy bien que o quien hizo que volviera al planeta Tierra, pero lo hice. Miré a mi alrededor confundido. Todos los Warblers me miraban preocupados mientras me decían cosas...sabía que lo estaban intentando ya que sus bocas se movían pero ningún sonido salía de ellas...o quizás yo no los escuchaba.

Los miré con el ceño fruncido, tratando de interpretar lo que me querían decir. Parecía que no había vuelto por completo a mi planeta de origen.

Una mano se posó sobre mi hombro, y mi mirada siguió el brazo hasta llegar a dos ojos cargados de preocupación y algo de...¿Desesperación? De todas formas eran hermosos, eran color avellana. Podía sentir como me atrapaban, y lo cálida que era su mirada como si...estuviera en...casa.

Me permití perderme un segundo en ellos, hasta que por fin pude escuchar una voz "Kurt" Dijo casi en un susurro.

"Blaine" Suspiré, hasta su voz era dulce. Me mordí el labio al mirar sus labios, tratando de concentrarme en lo que me decía.

"¿Estás bien?" Me preguntó. Yo asentí con la cabeza lentamente "¿Por qué no te acompaño a tu habitación y te recuestas un rato? ¿Eh?" Volví a asentir con la cabeza en respuesta. El morocho pasó una mano por mi cintura y pegó su cuerpo con el mío. Literalmente podía sentir como me ruborizaba y, al pasar en frente del espejo en mi habitación lo pude confirmar. Creo que mi cara nunca había estado tan roja en la vida.

Blaine me acostó en la cama, me sacó los zapatos y luego se paró al lado de la cama para mirarme de arriba abajo. Luego negó con la cabeza a medida que dejaba ver una media sonrisa "No puedo creer que hayas salido así a la calle, creo que ha perdido el sentido de la moda Sr. Hummel"

En aquel momento estaba tan aturdido que no sé como logré responder, pero lo hice "Hey, no es justo. Tengo que recordarte que salí muy apurado esta mañana y no tuve el tiempo necesario para elegir mi ropa" Dije totalmente indignado, ruborizándome aún más si era posible, pero esta vez de enojo y algo de vergüenza.

El morocho comenzó a reírse, y sinceramente no podía ver que era tan gracioso. Blaine cerró la puerta de mi habitación y luego se acercó a mí para sacarme la campera que tenía puesta "Eso significa que no estás tan mal, pero como me diste un susto de muerte, creo que debes descansar" Se inclinó para retirar dicha prenda y por un momento nuestros labios estuvieron tan cercas que de un solo movimiento podría haberlo besado, y ganas no me faltaban. Lo miré a los ojos, buscaba pistas que me indicaran si estaba pensando lo mismo que yo, y juro que en un momento logré notar como asentía ligeramente con la cabeza, de un modo casi imperceptible.

Me acerqué solo un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para besarlo, solo quería ver si se alejaba. Pero no lo hizo. Podía sentir como su respiración chocaba contra mis labios, y lo rápida que ésta era. Miré sus labios, tan atrayentes y seductores, y me quedé embobado cuando pasó su lengua por ellos y ¡Oh por Dios! Ese movimiento quedaría grabado en mi mente por siempre, había sido una de las cosas más sexys que había visto en mi vida.

Mi vista ascendió a sus ojos y nuestras miradas se chocaron ¡Esa mirada que me había dedicado estos últimos días! No me había dado cuenta cuanto la extrañaba hasta aquel momento. Ese era mi Blaine.

Sin dudarlo un segundo más me deshice de la distancia que estaba entre nosotros con un simple movimiento. Y lo besé. Simplemente no pude contener el suspiro que escapó de mis labios. Había extrañado demasiado esos labios. El beso era dulce y...simplemente perfecto. El morocho no tardó un segundo en soltar mi campera y posar ambas manos sobre mis mejillas. Pude notar con cada movimiento cuanto me deseaba, cuanto me quería, cuanto me necesitaba. Y yo traté de corresponderle de la misma manera, traté de mostrarle todo lo que no le había podido decir en palabras.

Mis manos se movían solas, de repente una estaba deslizándose sobre sus alborotados rulos y otra rodeaba su cuello para pegarlo más a mí.

Y volví a estar en esa burbuja de comodidad, de felicidad. Era igual a la burbuja en la que había estado sentado minutos atrás riendo tranquilamente con mis amigos, hasta que la realidad apareció. Esta vez quería encerrarme en aquella burbuja y no salir nunca más. Tenía miedo a la realidad, no sabía que iba a pasar una vez que rompiéramos el beso, no tenía idea de cómo iba a reaccionar Blaine.

Traté de prolongar el beso lo mas que pude, hasta volverme violeta por la falta de oxígeno. Pero terminé rindiéndome. Sabía que la realidad era una desgraciada e iba a golpearme, no importaba cuánto deseara que no lo hiciera o cuanto tratara de impedirlo.

Me resigné y me aparté. Ambos respirábamos alocadamente, tratando de incorporar todo el aire que pudimos. Una vez que logramos nuestro objetivo, Blaine terminó de quitarme la campera y, sin mirarme a los ojos en ningún momento, se fue de mi habitación lo más rápido que pudo.

Cerró la puerta y me dejó solo. Las lágrimas que no sabía que se aproximaban, cubrieron mis mejillas al instante, al darme cuenta de que la realidad me había golpeado...otra vez.

* * *

Todavía no lo puedo creer. Ayer vi el capítulo y no puedo creer que glee haya terminado, es muy irreal. No voy a decir demasiado porque hay gente que todavía no lo vio, así que no voy a spoilear nada...pero...solo diré que me morí de ternura con el final Klaine, es demasiado perfecto *suspiro* Básicamente subí el capítulo hoy porque deben estar tristes por la tristeza :_

**Me decidí y me comprometo a actualizar todos los sábados :D**

Respuesta:

Guest: Gracias! :D Espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo.

Gracias a todos los que leen, comentan, le dan favorito y siguen esta fic, 3

Dejen sus reviews! :D


	5. Cap5: El humor

Cap. 5: El humor.

El humor es algo que depende en el entorno que te encuentres y en las personas que te rodeen. El humor depende de diferentes factores que pueden alegrar o amargar tu día. Y si quieres cambiar tu humor o el de los demás debes tener fuerza de voluntad y optimismo al usar los factores que te parezcan adecuados.

Ese día, mi humor no era el mejor, y no deseaba cambiarlo. La noche había caído sobre la ciudad, y con ella la oscuridad en mi habitación. Cuando Blaine se fue de mi habitación, lo primero que hice fue sentarme en la cama, cubrirme con la sábana, flexionar las rodillas, rodearlas con mis brazos y meter mi cabeza en aquel hueco para poder llorar a gusto.

Cuando ya sentía que no era capaz de llorar más, levanté la vista y asimilé la oscuridad. Deseaba volverme uno con la oscuridad y desaparecer en ella. La oscuridad era perfecta para mí cuando me sentía triste, era un reflejo de cómo me sentía en el interior, era como una clase de espejo mágico. Me reconfortaba.

Después de ese momento, en el que me había quedado embobado por el color negro que predominaba en mi habitación, descubrí algo que llamó mi atención. Desde que había perdido de vista al morocho, no había escuchado ni un solo ruido de mis amigos. No había escuchado risas, ni palabras, ni gritos. Nada.

De repente, la puerta de mi habitación se abrió y la luz del pasillo me encegueció, razón por la que me tapé los ojos con ambas manos. Pude escuchar como la puerta se cerraba, la persona caminaba apresuradamente de forma diagonal, como esa persona subía la persiana y abría la ventana.

Cuando bajé mis manos para observar a aquella persona, pude contemplar a Blaine y, aunque su rostro mostraba que estaba de mal humor, fue una imagen demasiado bella. La luz que proporcionaba la luna desde afuera lo iluminaba parcialmente y la leve brisa hacía que sus rulos se movieran a su compás.

"¿Por qué?" Me preguntó, con la voz quebrada, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

Aquel tono me partió el alma, lo último que quería hacer era provocar ese todo de voz en Blaine. Tragué saliva y me aclaré la garganta para poder hablar adecuadamente después de haber llorado hasta el cansancio "¿A qué te refieres?"

"¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me besaste?" Por las pocas lágrimas que vi contenidas en sus ojos, conectando ese hecho con su tono de voz, llegué a la conclusión de que había estado llorando. No sabía cuánto exactamente.

¿Qué quería que le respondiera? ¿Qué esperaba? Era obvio que lo había hecho porque simplemente había tenido ganas de hacerlo, era una respuesta simple y pensé que era obvia, que él la sabía.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello, como si estuviera algo nervioso "¿No ves que ya es tarde?"

Tragué saliva y mordí mi labio inferior al sentir un pinchazo en el pecho, pero no dije nada.

"¿No ves que ahora estoy con Sebastian? Y ahora estoy…contento…y…"

Wow, wow, wow…alto… ¿Qué? "Espera, ¿Qué? ¿Escuché mal o dijiste Sebastian?" Pregunté en un tono que creo que fue más que amenazador.

El morocho se quedó callado por un buen rato, sabiendo que había cometido un error al decir algo que no debía, y claramente se arrepentía por haberlo hecho "Si" Respondió con un susurro.

"¿Me estás cargando? ¿Sebastian? ¿El mismo Sebastian que se encargó de hacer mi estancia en la secundaria un infierno?" Quizás en aquel momento el volumen de mi voz debió ser altísimo. Pero no me pudo importar menos. La rabia se había apoderado de mi cuerpo, y ya era demasiado tarde para detenerlo, consideraba aquello como una traición.

Blaine bajó la vista al suelo, parecía avergonzado "Si" volvió a susurrar a medida que asentía con la cabeza y, al poco tiempo, subió la mirada. Parecía que había tomado valentía para mirarme a los ojos. Como si me estuviera enfrentando.

Esa mirada me volvió loco, y no en el buen sentido. El maldito me estaba desafiando, me estaba traicionando. Él sabía por lo que había pasado gracias a Sebastian y no le importaba un comino. No me detuve a tranquilizar la situación. Lo único que quería era pagarle con la misma moneda. Y quizás me arrepentiría luego por lo que iba a decir a continuación, pero ¿A quién le importaba? Se lo merecía, quizás lo pondría tan o quizás más enojado que yo "Me parece bien…esto me recuerda…volví con Derek" No era yo. Por lo menos no en ese momento, sentía como mi boca se movía y escuchaba las palabras que mi cuerpo decía. Pero yo sentía que era un espectador, con los ojos como platos al escuchar las respuestas hirientes de ambos, girando mi cabeza entre ambos, mirando nuestras reacciones cuando el otro contraatacaba, como si fuera un partido de tenis.

Gracias a la luz de la luna pude notar con gran facilidad como la mandíbula de Blaine se tensaba, su ceño se fruncía y sus manos a los costados de su cuerpo se cerraban en puños "¿¡Qué!?"

Por un segundo pensé en levantarme de la cama, caminar hasta el morocho, abrazarlo hasta que se calmara y decirle que me quedaría con él y que siempre he querido estar con él…pero no lo hice. En cambio, me armé de valor y le contesté en tono frío "Lo que escuchaste" Tragué saliva, no podía frenar ahora. Cerré los ojos para no ver la reacción del morocho que tenía en frente, si lo veía me arrepentiría de inmediato de lo que había dicho. "¿Cuál es tu maldito problema con Derek? ¿Eh? Él nunca te hizo nada, siempre que vino te trató bien, nunca te dio una razón para enojarte con él" Lo desafié, sabía que tenía razón, y siempre me había molestado que lo mirara con tanto odio y asco infundado.

Blaine abrió la boca enseguida para replicar, pero la cerró al instante. Iba a decir algo pero se arrepintió. Pero ¿Qué iba a decir? No podía defenderse de lo que había dicho si yo tenía razón…a menos de que no la tuviera… "¿Blaine?"

El chico mencionado se fue de mi habitación, parecía enfurecido…pero…no conmigo…con él.

La situación había tomado un giro de 360 grados, ya no era yo el que no tenía un buen humor. Parecía como si le hubiera transferido por medio de palabras mi humor.

Ahora estaba confundido…no sabía que sentir, así que me volví a acostar en la cama y dejé que el sueño me invadiera, ya no soportaba tantos cambios de humor en tan poco tiempo. Era agotador.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado...que cosa la mía, no paro de crear drama :P Bueno, como ya saben cumplí con mi tarea de hoy y subí el capítulo prometido. Se siente bien :D

La verdad es que me pongo triste al pensar que ayer tenía que salir un nuevo capítulo de glee. También me pasó el lunes, que tenían que salir las canciones nuevas. E incluso me pasó cuando terminó glee el viernes y no hubo una nueva promo del siguiente capítulo. Supongo que me voy a tener que acostumbrar :(

Pero también estoy contenta por los nuevos proyectos que Darren y Chris tienen :))

Esta semana va a ser complicada, voy a empezar la facultad y hace unos días empecé a trabajar...así que si no cumplo con mi tarea el sábado que viene, ya saben porque fue. Espero que la otra semana ya me haya organizado a mis nuevo horarios.

Respuestaaas:

lili: Gracias :D (Si, los capítulos son cortos) Creo que Blaine ya se había cansado al principio de esta secuela...pero ahora...quien sabe. Mi amiga que me dijo que hiciera la secuela me dijo lo mismo, ella también quería ver lo mismo :P

AdryRamiss15: Bueno, creo que en este capítulo se nota porque Blaine se fue. Él quería avanzar con otra persona y Kurt mostró interés de nuevo...esta medio frustrado :P Jajaja creo que tenes razón con lo de la tensión sexual :P

terelee21: Graciaaas! Espero que te haya gustado este.

Gracias a todos los que leen, comentan, le dan favorito y siguen esta fic, son lo mejor.

Dejen sus reviews! :D


	6. Cap6: El odio

Cap. 6: El odio.

El odio puede ser destructivo, te puede carcomer por dentro, para mí es algo…venenoso. Hay gente que se puede enojar con su mejor amigo y perdonarlo al día siguiente, cosa que no entiendo. Y si, lo admito, soy rencoroso, no puedo evitarlo. Digamos que un chico en primaria, digamos…Tom ojos de sapo, me sacó la silla cuando estaba por sentarme, me caí de cola al piso y, en consecuencia, toda la clase se rió y burló de mí. Años después, en la secundaria no lo perdoné y cada vez que lo veía, cada vez que lo escuchaba, cada vez que le hablaba y cada vez que caminaba cerca de él, recordaba ese sentimiento de enojo que tenía almacenado en mí. Nunca hizo nada para que ese pedacito creciera, pero nunca lo olvidaría.

Aún más importante, también existe el odio infundado. El cual sientes porque una persona te parece intolerable de lejos, piensas que es molesta, pero nunca la has conocido. Y existe el odio que sientes por mil motivos y no sabes por cual empezar.

Bueno, Blaine y yo sentíamos la dos. Uno sentía el odio infundado y el otro odiaba por demasiados motivos. Adivinen quien sentía cual.

Siempre me había preguntado por qué Blaine odiaba a Derek, cuando éste no le había hecho nada. Pero solo esta vez buscaba una respuesta concreta.

En mi caso, yo tenía demasiadas razones para odiar a Sebastian ¿Mi motivo? Había hecho mi vida un infierno los 5 años de secundaria ¿Su motivo? Estaba enamorado de Blaine y me veía a mí como una amenaza, por lo que nos quería separar. Todo el tiempo.

Cuando me mudé con Blaine una parte de mi se puso contenta. Sebastian no había podido lograr su objetivo, y pensé que nuestra mini guerra había terminado ahí. Hasta este día.

No quería enfrentarme ante los fantasmas de mi adolescencia, pero parecía que no tenía otra opción. Por mas de que lo siguiera odiando, en algún momento lo vería cara a cara. Era inevitable, así que pensé que la mejor solución sería prepararme mentalmente para cuando aquel día llegara y practicar frente a un espejo para disimular mi cara de enojo. Pero no hoy.

Ni bien me levanté, mi meta era clara. Tenía que saber por qué Blaine odiaba a Derek, y quería averiguarlo a toda costa.

Me levanté antes de que mi alarma sonara, la apagué y me preparé para mi día de trabajo en Vogue .com. Generalmente me esforzaba por elegir la ropa adecuada para ir a trabajar, y quien no lo haría tratándose de Vogue. Pero ese día no tenía ganas de hacer el esfuerzo, no importaba cuanto me gustara la moda. Me dirigí al baño arrastrando los pies, y cuando llegué, lo primero que hice fue mirar mi reflejo en el espejo.

Grandioso, lo que me faltaba. Ojos hinchados.

Suspiré en frustración. Tenía que ir a trabajar y no podía ir con esa apariencia ¿Lo peor? No sabía un truco para arreglarlos ¿Y algo peor que eso? Blaine sí.

Salí del baño y antes de salir de mi habitación me pregunté si en realidad quería que el morocho me ayudara. No tenía una respuesta. Por un lado quería evitar cruzar palabra con él por lo ocurrido el día anterior y, no sabía si lo había notado la noche anterior, pero por las dudas no quería que se diera cuenta que había estado llorando, pero por el otro, una pequeña parte de mi quería que él se preocupara por mí, que me cuidara y que me abrazara y me dijera que no me iba a soltar nunca mas.

Pero sabía que las cosas no funcionaban así, que el mundo real no era así.

Me encogí de hombros, tratando de que esa idea no me desanimara, y salí al pasillo. Fui a la cocina, y nada. Luego, fui a la sala de estar, y nada. Volví a mi habitación y, cuando estuve a un par de pasos de distancia de ella, una idea se me cruzó por la cabeza rápidamente como una estrella fugaz.

Di media vuelta, caminé hasta la puerta y la golpeé suavemente tres veces, pero nadie respondió, así que la abrí lentamente para luego asomar mi cabeza.

Allí estaba.

Durmiendo en su cama. Las sábanas cubrían la mitad de su cuerpo, dejando su torso desnudo al aire. Estaba durmiendo de costado, con una mano debajo de la almohada, como siempre dormía. Su rostro se mostraba impasible sobre la almohada y sus rulos se veían mas alborotados que nunca, cosa que me hacía babear. Aunque no pudiera ver gran cosa por la falta de luz, podía dar fe de que aquella imagen era hermosa. En ese momento, en el que veía todo en aquella habitación en blanco y negro me di cuenta que Blaine se vería bien en cualquier circunstancia, ya fuera en esos dos colores, o en mil colores, en 2D, o hasta disfrazado de teletuvi.

Aquella imagen me causó gracia, pero tuve que contener mi risa para no despertar al morocho durmiente. Caminé en puntillas de pie, sin tener una idea de cómo despertarlo, en aquel momento solo quería acercarme a él.

Me puse de cuclillas para estar al mismo nivel que la cama y me quedé algunos segundos contemplando la tranquilidad que su rostro transmitía. Pero de repente, estaba muy cerca de él, sin antes pensarlo, sin antes darme cuenta…parecía un acto de mi inconsciente. Pero una vez que estuve a centímetros de sus labios no me detuve.

Había sido solo un roce de labios, pero para mí significó mucho más, porque sentí mucho más que solo un frío contacto entre pieles. Enseguida noté movimiento, pero no de sus labios, sino de su cuerpo despertando.

Me aparté rápidamente de él, como si sus labios me hubieran quemado, y puse mi mano en su hombro para luego zarandearlo "Blaine, despierta" En cuanto aquellas palabras salieron de mi boca pensé en lo que diría después, y eso hizo que me ubicara en la situación ¿Qué le diría? ¿Así, de la nada, después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior le iba a pedir que me ayudara con mis ojos hinchados? Yo, en su lugar me enojaría y me echaría de la habitación.

En cuanto Blaine abrió los ojos me mordí el labio inferior y fijé mi mirada al suelo. Estaba avergonzado, no me daba la cara para pedirle un favor.

El morocho se refregó los ojos con ambas manos, se sentó en la cama y me miró expectante "¿Qué pasa?"

No sabía que responder, así que no lo hice.

"Ya me despertaste, ¿Qué pasa?" Continuó Blaine.

Y tenía razón, se merecía una explicación. Levanté la vista hasta sus ojos "Lo siento…por lo de anoche"

El morocho frunció el ceño antes de examinar mi cara y se quedó un largo rato observando mis ojos "No me despertaste por eso"

Rayos.

"No…en realidad…quería pedirte ayuda, desperté con los ojos hinchados y tu sabes cómo arreglarlo…pero...cuando llegué acá me había olvidado lo que había pasado anoche…y, bueno…" Me sentía avergonzado otra vez, podía sentir como mis mejillas se habían vuelto rojas. Por suerte Blaine me interrumpió con una leve sonrisa, poniendo una de sus manos sobre mi boca, haciéndome callar.

"Prefiero olvidar las cosas que dijimos anoche, los dos dijimos cosas solo para lastimarnos ¿Si?"

¿Quería olvidar el beso también? La verdad era que yo no quería…pero asentí en ese momento porque era lo que él quería.

"Muy bien" Dijo antes de asentir con la cabeza y levantarse de la cama. Lo vi caminar unos pasos hasta el marco de la puerta, solo tenía puestos unos bóxers. Y yo no podía despegar mi mirada de ellos.

El morocho se dio media vuelta "¿No vienes?" Me preguntó medio divertido, medio seductor con una sonrisa que me quitó el aliento, antes de desaparecer de mi vista.

Algo estaba claro en esta relación. No podía ser rencoroso con Blaine, por más de que lo intentara.

* * *

Bueno, en mi opinión esa fue una manera interesante de empezar el día :P

**Antes de que digan algo...ya se, hoy no es sábado, pero me voy de viaje mañana hasta el domingo y no sabía si iba a poder escribir, así que por las dudas actualicé hoy. Así que este sábado no voy a actualizar.**

Respuestaaas:

AdryRamiss15: Jajaja en realidad...es como en glee...Blaine con Dave...que cosas, me parezco a glee :/ Espero que te haya gustado, a Blaine coqueteó con Kurt por un segundo :P

pikchu: Que bueno que hayas vuelto! :D Si, entiendo esa clase de masoquismo por las fics, me pasó...hace unas semanas recomendé una fic que estaba genial: the pain of love. Bueno, ahora no se si la recomiendo, ya la terminé de leer y son 3 temporadas y en la segunda pasan cosas horribles, tenes que leer muchos de esos capitulos para llegar a la parte buena..fue mucho sufrimiento, así que no la recomiendo si queres un final feliz inmediato :/ Y hace mucho que no leía tus comentarios bipolares, también los extrañaba :P Gracias! Y ya que lo pides así...voy a poner un poco de Niff, pero no se si en el capitulo que viene...quizás en el otro.

terelee21: Gracias! :D Y suerte para voz también. Ahora espero que te haya gustado este también:P

Gracias, como siempre a los que leen, comentan, le dan favorito y siguen esta fic, son los mejores ;)

Dejen sus reviews! :D


	7. Cap7: La chispa

Cap. 7: La chispa.

Me acuerdo muchas veces de haber visto parejas con años de casadas con hijos. Aburridos de la misma rutina, aburridos de ellos mismos, porque seamos sinceros...después de años de convivir con una persona...ya no te queda mas por descurbir, mas por aprender y conocer. Ya la conoces, ya te sabes sus anécdotas al derecho y al revés, puedes ubicar cualquier lunar o cicatriz con los ojos cerrados. Al ver a estas parejas yo siempre esperaba y suplicaba que yo no tuviera una relación así. Así de común y aburrida.

Yo denomino a ese fenómeno como: perder la chispa. Mas de una persona utiliza el término chispa como sinónimo de pasión o química.

Cuando no tenía novio, tenía que ser realista. Nunca pensé que iba a encontrar mi media naranja o el príncipe azul...o por lo menos no a la primera. Si lo quería debía buscarlo, arriesgarme, hasta hacer el rídiculo, luchar, lo que fuera necesario para que esa persona estuviera conmigo.

Hace unos días podía decir con certeza que no había encontrado a nadie tan especial, que se mereciera todo eso de mi parte. Pero ahora...no sabía que decir en absoluto. No sabía si Blaine entraría en esa categoría, pero estaba mas que seguro que haría todas esas cosas por él y mas sin pensarlo dos veces.

En los últimos días se podría decir que la chispa entre el morocho y yo se había apagado...pero parecía que Blaine la quería volver a prender...

Me había quedado completamente embobado con la provocativa imagen de Blaine en bóxers repitiéndose una y otra vez en mi mente. Estaba en su habitación en cuclillas con la boca semi abierta.

Cuando logré reaccionar, me levanté de un salto y practicamente corrí por el pasillo hasta la cocina, donde un morocho que parecía salido de un anuncio de ropa interior masculina, estaba preparando algo.

Me senté en uno de los bancos y descansé mis brazos sobre las barra a medida que seguía con la mirada cada movimiento que hacía.

Parecía absorto en su mundo, sin percatarse de mi presencia. Hasta qie, en un momento paró todo lo que estaba haciendo y se giró para mirarme. Y fue entonces que me di cuenta de la cara de imbécil con la que lo había estado mirando, y tenía la certeza de que mis majillas tendrían la apariencia de dos tomates. Quería que el suelo me tragara ¿Se habría dado cuenta?

* * *

(Blaine)

Oh claro que me di ceunta Sr. Hummel, no trate de disimularlo. Sabía que me había estado mirando el trasero, podía sentir como su mirada se clavaba en mis muslos.

Ok, si, el que me alegrara que Kurt me deseara estaba mal porque estaba con Sebastian...pero...no lo podía evitar, me encantaba que me deseara...por lo menos por un día ¿Acaso era eso tan malo? ¿Sentirse deseado por 24 horas?

Tenía que admitirlo...aunque fuera en mis pensamientos...yo también lo deseaba a él como el primer día, nada había cambiado. Con la mirada que me dedicaba era díficil contenerse, tenía que morderme la lengua para evitar confesarle lo que sentía por él.

De repente, volví al planeta Tierra, dejando aquellos pensamientos atrás, y fue en aquel momento en el que me di cuenta de que Kurt estaba atrás mío. Dejé todo lo que tenía en las manos sobre la mesada y me giré para verlo. Cuando lo hice, pegó un salto y miró hacia arriba. Sus mejillas comenzaron a teñirse de rojo por las verguenza. Estaba mirando mi cuerpo. Rápidamente me mordí la lengua y moderé mis palabras en mi mente "Puedes arreglarte para ir a trabajar mientras preparo esto, tardará al rededor de siete minutos" Le dije para que no perdiera el tiempo mirándome, por mucho que quisiera que siguiera haciéndolo.

El castaño asintió con la cabeza, se paró y se fue de la cocina a paso rápido.

Ay...Kurt, me vuelves loco.

Quizás...quizás debía dejar a Sebastian. Pero...él se merecía una oportunidad...o por lo menos yo creía eso. En aquel momento pude entender un poco mas la situación por la que Kurt había pasado con Nick. No era nada fácil.

Cuando terminé de hacer el té y dejar las bolsitas descansar del calor, el castaño ya estaba de vuelta en el bar "Ok, el truco es tomar una bolsita de té, meterla en agua hirviendo durante seis minutos y dejarla descanasar por otro minuto, para después ponértelo sobre el párapado cerrado. Ya te hice dos" Le expliqué mientras alzaba las manos para que viera los sacos de té "Así que cierra los ojos"

Ilnmediatamente me obedeció y yo cumplí con la última parte de aquel proceso al poner las bolsitas sobre sus párpados. Los dejé allí por un apr de segundos. Estaba absolutamente concentrado en sus ojos, hasta que su lengua captó mi atención, cuando se dejó ver para humdecer sus labios.

Fue un acto incosciente, me acerqué a él. Sentía unas ganas imperiosas de besarlo. Era como si sus rosados labios me estuvieran llamando. Pero, en cuanto me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo o...por hacer, retrocedí. No lo podía hacer, no porque me faltaran ganas, calaro, sino por Sebastian, y por mucho que lo odiara, por Derek.

En cuanto me separé de Kurt me golpeé mentalmente. Había vuelto al principio, a no poder besarlo por la culpa de terceros. Me odiaba a mi mismo y a aquellos terceros.

Miré al chico pálido que tenía en frente de arriba abajo. Parecía que no se había percatado de mi súbito acercamiento. Mejor.

Algo que me llamó la atención fue que no estaba vestido como siempre...le faltaba su toque característico al conjunto (nadie me pregunte a que me refiero con eso por que no lo tengo muy claro, era la escencia de Kurt). Me pareció raro, y sospechoso al relacionarlo con los ojos hinchados. Pero no dije nada al respecto, por lo menos no por el momento.

* * *

Estaba tan cerca que podía sentirlo. Quería besarme, lo sabía. Tragué saliva y esperé...y esperé.

Pero no lo hizo. No me besó.

Sentí una repentina punzada en el pecho. Por alguna razón se había arrepentido. Me mordí fuertemente el labio inferior para contener el llanto, y cerré las manos en punños con furia para evitar que mi cuerpo temblara. No se como lo logré, pero me mantuve parado hasta que me quitó las bolsitas de té de los ojos.

Parpadeé un par de veces y sentí mis ojos mas relajados. Sonreí ante la agradable e inusual sensación.

Blaine no apartaba sus ojos de los míos. Su mirada estaba cargada de preocupación y de algo mas, que en el momento no pude identificar. Extendió uno de sus brazos y posó su mano sobre lo alto de mi mejilla, para acariciar con su pulgar el contorno inferior de mi ojo.

Rayos. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que quisiera que me tocara. Su tacto era muy dulce y me producía un ligero cosquilleo en la zona afectada , pero el que me acariciara en aquella zona, significaba que me iba a decir algo sobre el llanto, y no quería escucharlo.

Puse mi mano sobre la suya y acaricié su palma son mi pulgar, a medida que cerraba los ojos, disfrutando al màximo aquel mínimo contacto, guardándolo en mi memoria.

Escuché un leve suspiro por parte de Blaine. Cuando abrí los ojos, él abrió la boca para decirme algo. Negué con la cabeza y me aparté de él. No quería escucharlo. Por aquel segundo todo se sentía...irreal. Podría haber jurado que habíamos estado en un mundo donde las palabras no eran necesarias, donde la comunicación era por medio de caricias. Y en aquel mundo solo existían solo dos personas. Él y yo. Era lo único que necesitaba. Quizás algún día podría volver allí.

Agarré mis cosas, tomándome mi tiempo para maldecir mentalmente al planeta Tierra y a las personas que sobraban, y abrí la puerta del departamento para encontrarme con algo demasiado sorpresivo e inesperado. Escuhcé unos pasos detrás mío y pude notar como estos pararon en seco al ver lo mismo que yo estaba viendo. Enseguida miré hacia atrás. Blaine y yo nos miramos al mismo tiempo con la misma boba sonrisa sobre nuestros rostros, como en los viejo tiempos en los que pensábamos lo mismo y nos mirábamos para confirmarlo. Aah...extrañaba esos momentos. Era induidable que nuestra chispa estaba intacta a pesar de los años y las discusiones.

No continué con estos pensamientos, quise volver a la realidad para ver las bobas caras de Nick y Jeff. Ambos estaban sonriendo ¡Tomados de la mano! Bueno...no me sorprendía que Jeff estuviera agarrado de la mano de un chico, ya que el rubio era muy cariñoso con sus amigos. Pero...esta vez era diferente, esta vez se trataba de ¡Nick! Se veían demasiado lindos juntos. Creo que mi enorme sonrisa lo decía todo, pero era necesario agregar algo "¡Oh, por Dios!" Fue lo único que pude decir antes de taparme la boca con ambas manos. Parecía una neza de 13 años gritando porque iba a ver a Justin Bieber. Claro que en ese momento, no me pudo haber importado menos. Mis palabras habían salido demasiado agudas y, después de hablar, comnecé a dar pequeños saltitos.

Si, era toda una fangirl. Y estaba orgulloso de serlo.

Blaine estaba igual que yo...por dentro. Por fuera estaba sonriente, pero yo estaba 100% seguro de que por dentro estaba enloqueciendo, como yo lo estaba haciendo por fuera.

El morocho se apresuró en agarrar las manos unidas de la neuva pareja para hacerlos entrar en el departamento. Todo esto antes de que los tórtolos pudieran decir nada. Mi cuerpo reaccionó instintivamente para cerrar la puerta y comenzar con lo que iba a ser un arduo interrogatorio, pero me quedé mirando la puerta...tenía que ir a trabajar. Miré el reloj que tenía en la muñeca...todavía me quedaba unas horitas que podía aprovechar...solo tenía que ser muy cuidadoso y hacer las preguntas correctas.

Cerré la puerta y me dirigí a la sala de estar, donde el morocho había logrado que la pareja se sentara. Me paré junto a Blaine y quedamos como los padres que retan o le están a punto de dar una reprimenda a sus hijos. Claro estaba que Blaine y yo éramos los padres y Nick y Jeff eran los hijos.

Cuando salí de este raro pero en parte gracioso pensamiento, me di cuenta que la habitación estaba en un repentino silencio. Creo que nadie sabía como empezar ¿Y como culparnos? Tres de las cuatro personas en la habitación habían esperado este día con ansias y ahora, que finalmente había llegado, nadie sabía que decir ni que hacer, era lógico.

Llegó un momento en el que el silencio y las miradas de felicidad me resultaron insoportables, así que decidí romper el silencio con cualquier cosa, cualquier palabra que me viniera a la mente...que tuviera sentido ¿No? "Ya, cuéntennos" Dije yendo directamente al grano.

Nick abrió la boca para comenzar con el ansiado relato, cuando Jeff lo interrumpió "Bueno, en realidad es algo muy reciente. Ya nos veníamos hablando mas seguido desde que reunimos la banda, pero ayer fue lo que se diría...como comenzó todo" A Nick no le había importado en lo mas mínimo que Jeff lo hubiera interrumpido y lo que es mas, clavó sus ojos en el chico que tenía al lado. Su mirada era perdida, como si lo estuviera contemplando y como si nunca se fuera a cansar de hacerlo. Se quedó callado para escucharlo con atención. "Ayer, cuando Blaine nos hechó a todos después de tu...accidente" Pude notar como el rubio le dirigía una mirada de enojo falso hacia el morocho que estaba a mi lado, quien no se inmutó en lo mas mínimo,. También pude sentir como mis mejillas se ruborizaban recordando lo que había pasado después de eso, pero creo que nadie lo notó. Por suerte. "Me invitó a tomar algo y nos pasamos horas y horas hablando. Yo ya había decidido rendirme, dejar de obsesionarme por Nick, asì que le dije lo que sentía semanas atrás por él" Blaine y yo compartimos una mirada y después de unos segundos la compartimos con Jeff "Bueno...lo que sentía días atrás por él...¿Contentos?" Todos en la habitación, a excepción del rubio reimos a carcajadas, luego asentí con la cabeza, Jeff se aclaró la garganta con la cara como un tomate y prosiguió "Como les estaba diciendo...le, dije lo que había sentido por él anteriormente y después de eso él estuvo serio todo el tiempo. Cuando se hizo tarde nos fuimos cada uno a su casa y, cuando estaba a punto de irme a dormir, el timbre suena. Me pareció extraño por que no esperaba a nadie y menos a esa hora, pero contesté y era Nick, me preguntó si podía bajar, que era urgente. Yo me preocupé, pensé que era una urgencia médica o algo realmente grave le había pasado. Bajé lo mas rápido que pude y cuando abrí la puerta de abajo y vi que no tenía ningún moretón, ningún corte me relajé, pero después me preocupé de nuevo por que debía ser algo aún peor. Le pregunté que le pasaba y me dijo que había estado pensando en lo que yo le había dicho y que quería intentar estar conmigo y después sacó un ramo de rosas de detrás de su espalda...¿Como decirle que no?"

Me mordí el labio para evitar el llanto que sentía que se aproximaba. Yo quería tener una historia así de romántica...de verdad, no solo frente a mis padres.

También me sentía un poco celoso, ya que ellos recién encontraban su chispa, era nueva e interesante y pronto la, harían crecer. Mientras la mía estaba extinta...o escondida, no lo sabía con certeza en ese momento.

Tragué mis sentimientos antes de hablar "Aaww...me alegro mucho por ustedes chicos, se ven muy lindos juntos...por desgracia me tengo que ir. El trabajo me llama. Pero quedénse así cuando vuelvo podemos seguir, tengo mil preguntas para hacerles ¿Si?" Ambos aintieron con la cabeza y moví mi mano, para despedirme de forma general y me fui.

El trabajo nunca puede ser demasiado divertido...y aquel día no iba a ser una excepción. Pero mientras subía en el ascensor admití que podría haber sido mucho peor. Planté una sonrisa en mi rostro. Ya que el trabajo no había sido tan bueno y estaba tratando de verlo con positividad, iba a hacer lo mismo con lo que quedaba del día, iba a ser positivo y no iba a dejar que nada me deprimiera o me pusiera de mal humor.

Abrí la puerta, dejé mi bolso y las llaves en mi habitación, me dirigí a la cocina para servirme un vaso con agua, fuí a la sala de estar para tomármela cómodamente en el sillón. Pero no pude. La sed, el hambre, todo se me había ido al ver a Sebastian sentado en MI sillón, mirando MI televisión, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de MI Blaine.

Mi plan de sonreir que había tenido en el ascensor se había ido por el inodoro.

* * *

Chan, chan, chaaaaan...Bueeeno...creo que hay un poco de todo. Sin duda es mas largo de lo normal, parece que me inspiré.

Si, les dije que no iba a actualizar hasta el próximo sábado, pero me sentí mal por ustedes y empecé a escribir mientras viajaba y, cuando me enteré que el hotel tenía computadoras vine corriendo y pensé en sorprenderlos :P Perdón si tiene muchos errores, no tuve tiempo de leerlo completo :/

Respuestaaas:

pikchu: ¿Viste lo buena que soy que no te hice esperar hasta el otro sábado? Dos capítulos e una semana :P Tomé en cuenta tu comentario y escribí desde la perspectiva de Blaine, para que te dieras una idea de porque hace todas esas cosas. Básicamente esta confundido :P Gracias, por ahora todo es muy lindo, estoy en La Rioja. Espero que vos también la estés pasando bien y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo :P

Elbereth3: ¡Sii! Volviste, ya te extrañaba :3 Jajaja si, suelo desequilibrar a las personas :P Es un orgullo para mi "estar" para vos :D Quería probar hacerlo en primera persona porque nunca lo había hecho, y pensé que seria también un buen giro. Tomé en cuenta tu necesidad de Niff y lo puse y también tomé en cuenta el encuentro entre Kurt y Sebastian, así que lo "empecé" También tiene un poco de klaine...no físico, pero si...¿Mental? Jajajaja, en fin, tiene un poco de todo lo que querías, espero que te haya gustado. Tenes suerte que decidí subir hoy otro capítulo, así no tuviste que esperar tanto :P

Gracias, como siempre, a todos los que leen, comentan, siguen y le dan favorito a esta fic, sin ustedes no estaría esta secuela 3

Dejen sus reviews! :D


	8. Cap8: Cosas del universo

Cap. 8: Cosas del universo.

Ojalá ese hubiera sido un buen día. Ojalá me hubieran pasado por lo menos cinco cosas buenas seguidas. Ojalá pudiera olvidarme de ciertas cosas del pasado. Ojalá Blaine sienta algún día por mí lo que yo siento por él. Ojalá Derek no me hubiera dicho las cosas que me dijo. Ojalá Sebastian no hubiera estado en mi casa.

Ojalá ese no hubiera sido el peor día de mi vida.

Pero lo fue.

Si, Sebastian estuvo en mi casa y si, él y Blaine eran pareja y sí, eso me destrozaba. Cuando llegué a mi casa y los vi en la sala de estar, mi primera reacción fue dar media vuelta e irme del departamento, del edificio, de la ciudad, del país, del continente…donde fuera, el lugar más alejado posible de "la feliz pareja". Básicamente mi plan consistía en irme lejos, esconderme y deprimirme en pura soledad.

Ya tenía todos los preparativos armados en mi mente y estaba a punto de dar media vuelta y llevarlos a cabo, pero una voz me hizo frenar. Aquella voz que me había atormentado por años y me había hacho reaccionar en aquel momento, me hizo caer en la situación en la que me encontraba, ya que segundos atrás estaba en shock. Rápidamente mi visión se volvió borrosa y mis manos comenzaron a temblar y a sudar. Para mi fortuna, yo estaba de espaldas y no podían ver el estado en el que estaba.

"Kurt, espera" Volvió a decir. Cerré fuertemente los ojos y un par de lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas "Se que hace rato debí decírtelo y quise hacerlo, así que quiero aprovechar que estás aquí para disculparme por mi comportamiento en la secundaria. Te traté muy mal y me alegraría saber que estoy perdonado"

Por más de que no le estuviera viendo la cara, no le creí ni por un segundo. Muchos pensarían que Sebastian estaba realmente arrepentido, pero años de escuchar ese tono, al que le seguía una cruel broma, me habían hecho un experto en el asunto, y podía afirmar con certeza que ninguna de las palabras pronunciadas habían sido verdaderas. No tenía ni una pizca de arrepentimiento.

No sabía cómo contestar a eso. Seguramente Blaine le había creído y si hacía un comentario insultante o me negaba a perdonarlo, él se enojaría conmigo por no darle una oportunidad…Blaine era fanático de las segundas oportunidades, siempre tan optimista. Pero tampoco podía aceptar su disculpa, así que no dije nada y me fui a mi habitación. Creo que me llamaron un par de veces, pero no les hice caso.

En cuanto entré a mi habitación, literalmente me tiré de cabeza a la cama, me tapé hasta la cabeza y lloré hasta quedarme seco. Creo que hasta me había dormido por un segundo.

Abrí los ojos y me destapé, podía sentir cierto calor. Ya era de noche y me quedé contemplando la oscuridad a mí alrededor…una vez más. Pero algo me llamó la atención, parecía que una sombra con forma humana, estaba parada en una esquina de mi habitación.

Enseguida pude notar como los latidos de mi corazón y mi respiración se aceleraban.

Traté de calmarme, y rápidamente pensé que mi visión me estaba engañando…así que continué mirando aquella extraña sombra, moví mi cabeza varias veces para cambiar el ángulo.

Pero la sombra seguía allí. Fue entonces que le permití a mi cuerpo volver a estar nervioso "¿Hola?" Dije temeroso, me sentí un poco tonto al escucharme ¿Cómo le podía tener miedo a la oscuridad?

"¿Sabes una cosa Kurt? Pudiste ayudarme" La voz de Sebastian me puso la piel de gallina. Me quedé en silencio, esperando alguna explicación "…era muy fácil, solo tenías que perdonarme, pero no lo hiciste…eso demuestra que eres el mismo tarado de la secundaria"

Me sentí intimidado por su tono de voz, por su inesperada presencia, por los recuerdos que ambas cosas evocaban…por todo "¿Y Blaine?" Pregunté aterrado, necesitaba un testigo…quien sabe lo que me podría llegar a hacer.

"Error" Respondió y yo me perdí en la conversación.

"¿Mi pregunta está mal?" Traté de adivinar.

"Si, esa no es la pregunta correcta, no es la que quieres hacer…quieres preguntar si hay alguien para protegerte…de todos modos la respuesta es la misma para las dos versiones. No. Estás solo. Tardé años, pero parece que el universo quería que la cosa quedara pareja ¿Pensaste que te habías deshecho de mi y que vivirías con Blaine por siempre? Despierta Kurt…esto es lo que va a pasar, dentro de unas semanas le voy a preguntar a MI NOVIO si quiere venir a vivir conmigo y bueno…él va a decir que si y luego tu…la verdad es que no me interesa lo que hagas después"

Y en cuanto lo dijo, algo extraño y horrible sucedió en mí. Era aquel adolescente asustado otra vez. Estando alerta al caminar por los pasillos de la escuela por miedo de ser empujado contra los casilleros porque no quería que los moretones empeoraran. Era el chico que trataba de no llamar la atención para que no lo molestaran ni a él ni a su papá…esas llamadas al taller de mi padre sin dudas eran lo peor.

La situación empeoró cuando me di cuenta de que estaba completamente…solo. No podía contar con nadie, me sentí indefenso y eso me daba nauseas, me daba asco sentirme como la víctima de la situación.

Cuando me acordé que debía responder, levanté la vista pero ya no había nadie y me encontraba literalmente solo.

¿Qué iba a hacer en aquel momento? ¿Volver a la cama, taparme y llorar hasta el cansancio? Eso ya era ser demasiado patético.

La ira me cegó, estaba enfurecido conmigo mismo. Salté de la cama, agarré una valija y comencé a sacar ropa de la cómoda, no importaba que, de qué color o qué temporada, solo agarraba cualquier prenda que estuviera a mi alcance y la tiraba casi siempre dentro de la maleta. Cuando ya no me daban más los brazos, agarré mi celular de la mesita de luz y tenía un mensaje, lo abrí y era de Derek.

Mierda.

**Te voy a pasar a buscar para tener la más perfecta cita que has tenido en tu vida- D**

**No me siento bien- K **

Bueno…no era una mentira

Otro mensaje ¿Por qué ahora? Maldito universo ¿Qué mierda te hice?

**No hay excusas, estoy a cuatro cuadras- D**

¿Desde cuándo Derek se había convertido en Nick? Dios mío. Si no quería excusas, no se las daría. Me iba a ir antes de que Derek pudiera llegar, ese era el plan.

Pero ¡Sorpresa! no funcionó.

Tomé mi maleta y decidí buscar las demás pertenencias otro día, necesitaba largarme de ahí cuanto antes. Salí disparado de mi habitación. Parecía que Blaine se había ido y Sebastian no estaba a la vista. Estaba a punto de poner la llave en la cerradura cuando, de repente, la puerta se abrió.

Blaine.

Universo de mierda.

El morocho me escaneó con la mirada, sorprendido. En una mano tenía una bolsa, seguramente Sebastian le había dicho que fuera a comprar algo para poder molestarme en privado.

Seguramente mis ojos estaban rojos e hinchados por el llanto que había empezado cuando comencé a empacar. Me daba vergüenza verme así ante Blaine, pero parecía que no había otra salida.

"¿Qué haces?" Dijo con un tono raro, que me vi incapaz de descifrar en el momento, porque me quería ir y porque había demasiados sentimientos mezclados detrás de aquellas palabras.

Para aquel punto noté como mis mejillas se humedecían por las nuevas lágrimas que, para mi sorpresa, seguía teniendo "Me voy" Respondí en un susurro.

Los ojos del morocho se abrieron enormemente y se volvieron llorosos, cosa que me partió el corazón "¿A dónde?" No respondí "¿Por qué?" Bajé la mirada para buscar una respuesta que no estaba, en el piso "Mírame" Terminó diciendo. Cuando lo hice comenzó a observar cada rincón de mi rostro, buscando algo que le indicara que lo que había dicho había sido una broma, o una mentira…cualquier cosa que indicara que mis palabras fueran falsas. Buscaba desesperadamente una explicación.

Alcé mi mano y la posé sobre su pecho "Quiero que seas feliz" Pude sentir como su corazón latía frenéticamente debajo de mi mano, cosa que me hizo llorar aún mas "No sabes cuánto deseo que sientas lo mismo que yo siento por ti…pero creo que eso no va a pasar…Y si de verdad eres feliz con Sebastian…no hay lugar para mí. Lo siento, pero aprendí que en este asunto alguien tiene que ceder…Sebastian ya lo hizo y ahora me toca a mí" Traté de sonreír, pero creo que no me salió, tampoco me esforcé demasiado. Aparté mi mano de su pecho de mala gana y obligué a mis piernas a llevarme fuera del departamento.

En cuanto presioné el botón del ascensor, Blaine reaccionó "Por favor, no te vayas. No te puedes ir por Sebastian, podemos llegar a un acuerdo, podemos…po-puedo dejarlo" Terminó diciendo, en su tono pude detectar desesperación y… ¿Miedo?

Di media vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos "Si realmente eres feliz con él no tienes que hacer eso. Y no es solo por Sebastian, Blaine…también es por ti y…por mi ¿Crees que he sido feliz estos últimos días? ¿Crees que algo bueno me ha pasado? Lo único bueno fue el beso que compartimos, pero no me duró mucho…" Lo admití, ya era hora. Quería sacar todo lo que sentía de mi pecho antes de irme.

El morocho se quedó inmóvil, con la mirada perdida, con las mejillas completamente mojadas por el llanto. Cuando el ascensor llegó, entré lo más rápido que pude, no podía seguir viéndolo en ese estado, era devastador.

Antes de que las puertas se cerraran, Blaine apareció en mi campo de visión "¡No, Kurt! ¡Por favor!" Gritó a medida que trataba de detener la puerta…pero era demasiado tarde.

Una vez solo, me miré al espejo y me sequé el rostro con el dorso de la mano. Mis ojos estaban definitivamente demasiado rojos e hinchados.

Salí del ascensor, di cuatro pasos y me encontré con la cereza del postre. Derek.

El chico rubio me sonrió, estaba vestido y peinado de forma elegante. Me hubiera impresionado si no estuviera en tal mal estado. El otro chico me miró con el ceño fruncido, pero no pude detectar preocupación en su mirada "¿Qué te pasó?" Me preguntó.

Yo no sabía cómo decirle que no quería estar con él. No estaba en mi mejor momento para procesar el drama que eso causaría, pero debía decírselo "Derek…quiero ser sincero contigo…y la verdad es que…no quiero seguir con esto…con esta relación"

Derek alzó las cejas e hizo una pausa de unos segundos antes de contestar "Wow…esto sí que no lo esperaba"

"Realmente lo lamento…es que me siento algo…incómodo cuando estoy contigo y creo qu-" Comencé a decir, pero fui interrumpido.

"¿Es Blaine?" Me preguntó en un tono frío y cortante.

"¿De qué me estás hablando?"

"¿Estas con él ahora? ¿Están en una relación?"

"¿Qué? No…es solo que… ¿Tiene que haber alguien más para que no quiera estar con vos?"

"Es lo único que se me ocurre…con tus antecedentes…no me sorprendería"

Creo que sentí el piso con mi mandíbula "¿Perdón?" Está bien, le había contado sobre algunas relaciones pasadas…y él mismo me había "conquistado" cuando yo estaba en una relación con otra persona, pero ¿Quién se creía que era?

"Eso, que no me sorprende ¿Sabes? Siempre me pregunté por qué nuestra relación no avanzaba de segunda base, cuando claramente estuviste más tiempo conmigo que con cualquiera de tus relaciones pasadas"

Esto tenía que ser una auténtica pesadilla, no había otra explicación posible, esto no estaba pasando "¿Quién te crees para hablarme así? ¿Acaso escuchas lo que dices?"

"Es solo mi opinión. Bueno…aprendí una lección…no vales mi tiempo, lo siento…suerte" Y se fue, de forma tan normal que parecía que me estaba hablando del clima. Que imbécil.

La mayoría dice que el odio es un sentimiento muy fuerte, que te puede caer mal una persona o no gustarte, pero odiar es demasiado. Yo, en ese momento odiaba a Derek.

Me sentía traicionado, usado, solo…Mis piernas me fallaron y quedé arrodillado. El universo no me había ganado, me había aplastado.

* * *

Seguro que en este momento no me quieren mucho...pero bueno...las cosas tienen que empeorar para que mejoren, no? Creo que voy a actualizar una o dos veces mas y listo, se viene el final...D:

Actualicé hoy porque no sabía si lo iba a poder hacer mañana.

Elbereth3: Jajaja que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo. Se que esto no lo pediste (quien lo pediría, no?) pero bueno...es culpa del universo, ese desgraciado...Bueno, por el lado positivo, Kurt admitió lo que sentía por Blaine. Si...el encuentro no fue muy bonito...pero eso ya se sabía.

pikchu: Perdón por no darte el kliss que querias :/ Pero bueno...You Cant always get what you want :P

Gracias a todos los que leen, comentan, le dan favorito y siguen esta fic, mil gracias 3

Dejen sus reviews! :D


	9. Cap9: Merecido descanso

Cap. 9: Merecido descanso.

"¿Qué haces?" Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió preguntar. En cuanto escuché lo que había dicho, me quise golpear mentalmente. Era obvio lo que estaba haciendo y no podía permitirlo.

Su rostro se llenó de lágrimas "Me voy" respondió en un susurro.

Mis ojos adoptaron el tamaño de platos enormes a medida que sentía un dolor fuerte en el pecho, estaba casi seguro de que estaba a punto de llorar. Desesperadamente pregunté por qué y adónde. Con cada pregunta que no me respondía me ponía más y más nervioso, necesitaba respuestas. Bajó la mirada y le dije que me mirara, si no quería darme una respuesta, por lo menos quería buscar una en su cara. Observé detenidamente cada una de sus facciones, pero no había ninguna pista que me indicara que estaba mintiendo.

De repente, su mano estaba sobre mi pecho y mi corazón comenzó a latir de un modo desenfrenado en respuesta. "Quiero que seas feliz" me dijo y mas lágrimas aparecieron "No sabes cuánto deseo que sientas lo mismo que yo siento por ti…pero creo que eso no va a pasar…Y si de verdad eres feliz con Sebastian…no hay lugar para mí. Lo siento, pero aprendí que en este asunto alguien tiene que ceder…Sebastian ya lo hizo y ahora me toca a mí" Hizo una mueca rara, apartó su mano de mi pecho y salió del apartamento.

Sentí que toda esa situación era totalmente irreal, pero hice un esfuerzo para suplicarle que no se fuera una vez más, proponiéndole una vida juntos, sin Sebastian…en aquel momento él era el que menos me importaba. Lo había dicho con demasiada desesperación, estaba consciente de ello, pero no lo pude evitar, me estaba imaginando como sería mi vida sin Kurt, y no podía…simplemente no podía, sentía como un agujero comenzaba a crecer dentro de mí, era demasiado oscuro y me daba miedo.

Dio media vuelta para mirarme y me respondió "Si realmente eres feliz con él no tienes porque hacer eso. Y no es solo por Sebastian, Blaine…también es por ti y…por mi ¿Crees que he sido feliz estos últimos días? ¿Crees que algo bueno me ha pasado? Lo único bueno fue el beso que compartimos, pero no me duró mucho…" Terminó admitiendo.

Y mil cosas se me vinieron a la mente, de repente Kurt sentía cosas por mí, y lo admitía…y seguía repitiendo que si era feliz con Sebastian…no, no era feliz con él, quería serlo pero no lo lograba. Y sabía que si en algún momento eso pasaba no llegaría a ser ni la mitad de feliz que sabía que sería con el castaño. Por otro lado, el chico pálido no había sido muy feliz últimamente y eso me destrozaba…yo era la causa de eso, ese pensamiento me daba nauseas. Todas esas cosas en general me hacían sentir como si el piso temblara y se estuviera desquebrajando debajo de mis pies…me iba a caer...Sentía que me iba a caer si no estaba con Kurt. Y me negaba a que eso sucediera.

Salí de mi ensimismamiento demasiado tarde, las puertas del ascensor casi se habían cerrado por completo "¡No, Kurt! ¡Por favor!" Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir "No te vayas" Terminé susurrando, mi aliento chocó contra el acero frío, apoyé mis manos allí y por una milésima de segundo consideré tirar la toalla, rendirme y dejar que Kurt se fuera de mi vida, pero no quería hacerlo, no quería vivir una vida en la que no estuviera él, algo así me parecía vacío y sin sentido.

Cuando estaba a punto de recurrir a mi plan B (las escaleras) Sebastian salió del departamento, mirándome con el ceño fruncido, algo confundido "¿Blaine? ¿Qué pasa?"

"Ahora no" Le respondí cortante, mostrándole la palma de la mano.

"¿Es por Kurt?" Se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta, parecía enojado.

"Si te molesta, no podemos seguir juntos" Y sin decir más, comencé a bajar rápidamente los escalones.

Después de varias escaleras bajadas llegué al piso mas bajo, donde me encontré con un miserable chico castaño de rodillas con la mirada perdida, corrí hasta él y me arrodillé para estar a su misma altura. Lentamente y con delicadeza posé mi mano sobre su hombro "¿Kurt, estás bien?"

El chico pálido continuó en el mismo estado en el que lo encontré por unos largos segundos, hasta que por fin me miró, me abrazó fuertemente y escondió su rostro en el hueco entre mi cuello y parte del hombro. Yo lo rodeé con mis brazos y lo estreché firmemente mientras acallaba sus sollozos. Cuando sentí que su cuerpo había dejado de moverse comencé a acariciar su cabello y a susurrarle que todo iba a estar bien al oído. Habrán pasado…minutos, horas…la verdad no lo sé, para mí fue mucho tiempo.

Cuando quise fijarme como estaba parecía que se había dormido hace rato, verlo dormir de aquella manera angelical me hizo sonreír. Lo cargué a él y a su maleta en mis brazos por el ascensor, hasta llegar a nuestro departamento. Lo primero que vi fueron todas las cosas desparramadas, los muebles dados vuelta y los papeles cubriendo el piso por completo. Sebastian solía hacer berrinches cuando las cosas no salían como él quería…pero esto…nunca me imaginé que lo podría llegar a hacer en aquella situación.

Entré al departamento pensando en que mañana o quizás pasado nos tomaríamos el trabajo de ordenar todo, ahora solo me limitaría a llevar a Kurt a su habitación y dormir. Ambos nos merecíamos un descanso.

Al llegar a su habitación, dejé la maleta en un rincón y dejé delicadamente a Kurt sobre su cama. Luego, le saqué los zapatos y por último los jeans, hice lo mismo con mis prendas y me acosté a su lado, abrazándolo.

El castaño se dio media vuelta al sentir mi contacto, para enfrentarme y se esforzó por abrir los ojos, pero no lo logró hacer de forma total. Posó su mano sobre mi mejilla y comenzó a acariciarme con su pulgar, yo solo me dediqué cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de aquel pequeño y hermoso momento…sentía pura tranquilidad.

"Descubrí porque lo odias" Dijo el chico pálido con una pequeña sonrisa.

El momento de tranquilidad se había arruinado. La verdad es que no entendía porque era que Kurt quería hablar de aquel tema en ese momento, lo veía como algo innecesario…pero respondí "¿Así que te lo dijo?" Pregunté con el ceño fruncido, me parecía algo raro que el idiota de Derek lo hubiera confesado…así que hice la pregunta para ver si el castaño y yo estábamos hablando del mismo tema.

"¿Cómo que me lo dijo?" Me preguntó el chico pálido confundido.

Al parecer no estábamos halando de lo mismo "Parece que lo odiamos por distintos motivos. La verdad es que no sé por qué quieres saber esto ahora pero…te voy a contar porque lo odio tanto…un día estaba caminando por la calle, yendo a comprar algunas cosas, cuando de repente veo a Derek con una rubia con rulos, flaca y alta…al principio no saqué ninguna conclusión apresurada…pensé que era su amiga o su pariente, pero después él la abrazó y la besó y…bueno…por eso lo odio desde entonces."

Kurt me miró con una pizca de asombro…pero no demasiado, parecía que estaba sorprendido, pero también que algo así de Derek era esperable. "Aah… ¿Y por qué nunca me lo dijiste?" Preguntó con algo de tristeza en su tono de voz.

"Pensé que ibas a ser feliz con él…y…también…como que…me amenazó…"

El castaño elevó la mitad de su cuerpo de un salto "¿¡Cómo que te amenazó!? ¿¡Con que!?"

En el segundo que lo dije, me arrepentí. Lamentablemente ya no había marcha atrás "Con vos" El chico pálido parecía confundido con su ceño fruncido, así que agregué un poco de información "Él sabía que yo sentía algo por vos, así que cuando lo confronté, me dijo que si yo te decía algo sobre lo que había visto, él te iba a decir lo que yo sentía por vos…y en ese momento no quería que lo supieras, estaba aterrado, pensaba que nuestra amistad terminaría, y con ella cualquier otro tipo de relación"

Kurt me miró a los ojos por un buen rato hasta que puso su mano sobre mi mejilla. Me regaló una media sonrisa, me besó de una forma simple, pero significativa y me volvió a mirar a los ojos, esta vez su expresión era completamente seria "Te amo Blaine"

Fue en aquel momento en el que sentí que no podía ser más feliz…bueno, no había sido un día muy alegre que digamos, pero esa frase había mejorado todo. De repente y sin previo aviso me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Kurt, el chico que había sido mi mejor amigo por tantos años, el chico del que me había enamorado, el chico que había fingido ser mi novio, el chico que había tratado de enamorar, me estaba confesando que me amaba…era un momento que siempre había esperado…y, como era de esperarse, una sonrisa bobalicona se dibujó en mi rostro, pero como también era de esperarse no me podría haber importado menos "Yo también Kurt" Y una vez que ambos nos quitamos aquel peso de encima, nos fuimos a dormir. No teníamos energía para nada mas, había sido un día de locos.

* * *

**Importante: Queda solo un capítulo de esta fic! D:**

Bueno, fue toda una lucha pero por fin todo esta bien, así que saben lo que eso significa...sip, esta fic tiene que terminar. No me fascina la idea pero bueno...

Cuando termine con esta fic voy a seguir con Fire and Rain que la dejé colgada y El Perseguidor, que apenas tiene dos capítulos...ahora que lo pienso, que bueno haber seguido con Come Together, estaba a punto de abandonarla :/

Y creo que después de haber terminado esas fics voy a publicar otra mas. Esta semana empecé a escribir un primer capítulo de una fic sin nombre, pero no la voy a publicar hasta que haya terminado con las mencionadas y haya escrito por lo menos 10 capítulos.

No puedo creer lo temprano que actualicé...a los 11 minutos, esto es increíble.

BTW...Darren Criss...video de Hedwig...casi muero... *-*

Respuestaaas:

AdryRamiss15: Bueno, para tu fortuna, Sebastian es historia :P Gracias a tu comentario escribí el capítulo desde el punto de vista de Blaine, como para explicar lo que pasaba por su mente mientras Kurt se quería ir. Espero que te haya gustado :)

Guest(1): Gracias! Gracias! Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo (Igual, creo que te encantó por el drama, pero bueno...tenía que terminar)

Guest(2): Aaaaaw, gracias, significa mucho para mí que me digas algo así :3 Jajajaja que bueno, es lo que quiero lograr :P Bueno, acá hay una gran declaración y un beso...no un graaan beso, pero algo es algo :P

Gracias a todos los que leen, comentan, siguen y le dan favorito a esta fic, son lo mejor!

Dejen sus reviews! :D


	10. Cap10: Aquí y ahora

Cap. 10: Aquí y ahora.

**-Quiero hacer una pequeña advertencia porque se que algunas personas no leen "escenas" sexuales, así que les advierto que en este capítulo hay, pero solo hay una y les recomiendo leer lo que sigue después de eso, que es lo que está después de la línea. Desde ya muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta acá :3**

Aquel día le confesé que lo amaba, de alguna manera había utilizado mis sentimientos como último recurso para conquistarlo…y lo había logrado, por fin era mío. De alguna manera siempre lo había sido, pero a partir de aquel día sentí que era de manera oficial. Y desde aquel día las cosas no paraban de mejorar.

La alarma ya había sonado hace diez minutos aproximadamente, pero yo me había rehusado a despertar. Había cerrado los ojos y me había dedicado a relajarme, a poner pausa por un momento, para mirar atrás y admirar todo el camino que había recorrido con Blaine.

Ya habían pasado cuatro hermosos años y por lo menos yo no me cansaba de estar al lado del morocho, sino todo lo contrario, cada vez necesitaba más de él. No me podía sentir más feliz.

Sonreí, y ese fue el momento en el que sentí como un brazo recorría todo mi pecho. Sonreí aún mas "Mmm…Blaine" Dije en algo parecido a un susurro.

"¿Por qué sonríes tanto, eh?" Me preguntó en su tono juguetón.

Me vi forzado a abrir los ojos, quería ver el rostro del morocho, me encantaba ver su expresión cuando estaba de humor para jugar. El sol le daba de lleno en la cara, sus ojos brillaban, su sonrisa crecía a cada segundo y sus rulos eran un desastre, mi peinado favorito "Estaba pensando"

Blaine ladeó la cabeza y frunció el ceño, mirándome con curiosidad "¿En qué?" Preguntó antes de dedicarse a besar mi cuello por un largo rato.

Mierda. Esa era mi debilidad.

Y él lo sabía. Maldito.

Cerré los ojos y me mordí el labio inferior, tratando de contenerme…una respuesta, solo eso, no era tan difícil. "E-en…no-nosotros…Ay, Blaine…"

Pude sentir su sonrisa sobre mi piel "Así me gusta" Respondió antes de besar y succionar en un punto en específico. De inmediato cada parte de mi cuerpo pasó a reaccionar según las órdenes del morocho, mi mente se había nublado por completo y pasé a estar a su merced.

Simplemente me dejé llevar como tantas otras veces.

Coloqué mi mano sobre su nuca y estrujé entre mis dedos algunos rulos antes de atraer su cara cerca de la mía. Lo besé apasionadamente a más no poder. Cuando noté que me estaba quedando sin aliento, aparté sus labios de los míos. Ambos comenzamos a respirar agitadamente demasiado cerca, de modo que se podría decir que compartíamos el mismo aliento.

Lo miré a los ojos y, por su oscuridad enseguida entendí que me deseaba, que me necesitaba. No sabía si en la misma medida que lo necesitaba yo a él, que era con cada fibra de mi cuerpo, pero creo que estaba bastante cerca.

Me regaló una seductora media sonrisa y pude sentir como me derretía físicamente. Y parecía que ese había sido su objetivo, al sonreír aún más de una forma triunfante.

Sentí su mano en el peligroso límite entre el final de mi remera y el comienzo de mi pantalón y sin pensarlo demasiado coló sus dedos por debajo de la primera prenda y la subió lentamente. Yo levanté los brazos y me levanté un poco para facilitarle el trabajo de sacármela.

Me besó la parte baja del abdomen y mi cuerpo se estremeció por completo "Vamos a ver si puedo superar cualquier pensamiento tuyo sobre mi" Al principio no había registrado lo que Blaine había dicho, pero luego activé mi cerebro y lo entendí. Pero no había pensado nada en ese sentido…la sola idea hizo que me sintiera un tanto avergonzado.

De repente, noté como el morocho estaba demasiado cerca, regocijándose con la imagen de mis majillas ruborizadas, le encantaba verme ruborizado…no lo entendía, pero lo sabía.

Me sonrío, me besó y se sacó la remera ¡Si, una de mis partes favoritas! Me sentía como un niño al que le habían concedido un capricho. No me contuve ni por un segundo, y me animé a tocar y besar cada rincón de su pecho y su vientre. Pude sentir como los músculos bajo mis labios se contraían y me regodeé por dentro, y luego acaricié su cola sobre los bóxer. Si, Blaine dormía con unos malditos bóxers negros condenadamente sexys y ajustados. Cada noche. Era como si me estuviera provocando…hey Kurt, ¿Cuánto tiempo aguantas sin tirarte encima mío?...por lo menos en mi mente la prenda me hacia esa pregunta.

Nuestro ritmo era algo balanceado…por así decirlo. Estábamos impacientes por tocarnos y besarnos el uno al otro, pero nos tomábamos nuestro tiempo para poder disfrutarlo, era nuestro ritmo común y siempre estábamos en perfecta sincronía.

Me relajé hasta que una repentina alarma sonó en mi mente "¡Blaine!" Casi grité.

El chico mencionado dio un pequeño salto del susto y me miró alerta "¿Qué pasa? ¿Te lastimé?"

¿Qué? "No, no es eso… ¡La reunión!" Dije alzándome con la ayuda de mis codos.

El morocho se relajó y me miró con cierta gracia en su expresión ¿Qué era tan gracioso? Íbamos a llegar tarde y él sabía que odiaba ser impuntual. "No voy a parar ahora" Y sin más que decir me besó con una pasión que nunca había sentido. Me acosté nuevamente en la cama, mis codos ya no eran mi soporte…Blaine de alguna manera la era.

Deslicé mis manos a través de sus rulos, tratando de contener en mi memoria la suave sensación que aquel contacto me provocaba. Antes de apartarse, el morocho me mordió suavemente el labio inferior, y se dedicó a dejarme un rastro de besos desde mi mejilla hasta la parte baja de mi abdomen. Allí se detuvo y, sin apartar sus labios de aquel lugar, bajó mis pantalones y mis bóxers de un solo tirón, dejándome completamente desnudo y vulnerable ante él.

Esa era la parte en la que, por lo general, me hacía sentir incómodo. Mostrarme tan vulnerable ante otra persona, todas mis fallas, estaban expuestas…pero de alguna forma que todavía no comprendía no me había pasado con Blaine, ni una sola vez…y a él tampoco parecían importarle mis defectos, todo lo contrario.

Tiró mis pantalones y mis bóxers hacia un rincón de la habitación. Enseguida me senté en la cama para estar cara a cara con él. Lo besé lentamente, saboreando cada rincón de su boca mientras tiraba de su bóxer, esa prenda tan provocadora que me había tentado tantas noches. Esa fue la razón por la que sentía tanta satisfacción al revolearlas cual poncho a Dios sabe dónde.

Blaine volvió a besarme y ambos caímos nuevamente sobre el colchón. En ese punto ya nos estábamos besando de una manera feroz, llena de pasión y descontrol, podía sentir su deseo escrito en sus labios y en su lengua. Nuestros besos subían de nivel a medida que nuestras pieles entraban cada vez más en contacto "Blaine…" Susurré contra sus labios, a modo de plegaria.

El morocho volvió a besarme el cuello "¿Qué quieres?" Preguntó en el mismo susurro en el que yo le había suplicado segundos atrás, tratando de fingir ingenuidad, sin lograrlo en lo más mínimo. Él sabía perfectamente lo que yo quería, pero siempre le había encantado escucharme pedir específicamente lo que quería que me hiciera y, en ese momento, eso me volvía loco…y no en el buen sentido…si tenía que decirle exactamente lo que quería que me hiciera tardaríamos años en ir a la reunión.

"Te quiero…a t-ti, aquí y a…ahora" Agradecí a mi cerebro por responder, yo estaba demasiado concentrado en los besos que me atacaban el cuello como para poder hacerlo.

Blaine paró de besarme para mirarme con el ceño fruncido "¿Aquí y ahora?"

Oh, no. Ya no estaba tan agradecido, ahora me estaba pegando mentalmente por ser tan específico. Maldición.

El morocho miró mi reacción de pánico y me regaló una media sonrisa pícara. Se llevó dos dedos a la boca y los dejó allí lo que a mí me pareció una eternidad. Luego, usó aquellos dedos en mi entrada. Fue tan imprevisto y tan brusco que me dolió un poco, pero traté de no quejarme…después de todo, era lo que yo había pedido y esa sensación de dolor luego desapareció.

Luego de algunos segundos sacó los dedos y se estiró para llegar hasta la mesita de luz al lado de la cama. Abrió el cajón y sacó una botella, la abrió y apretó hasta que algo del contenido cayó en la palma de su mano. Cerró la botella y la tiró al piso antes de pasar la mano con el lubricante sobre su miembro.

Suspiré con alivio al ver lo que había hecho, por lo menos no era tan malo o tan bruto. Blaine me miró y rió por lo bajo. Maldito.

Puso las manos a los costados de mi cabeza, para sostenerse sobre ellas. Me miró a los ojos como aquel día que le había dicho que lo amaba, con tanta felicidad y amor que pensé que podría estallar. No pude evitar sonreír.

Se inclinó para besarme lentamente. Mientras lo hacía, entraba lentamente en mí.

Mi respiración se volvió agitada, pero no alteré el ritmo de aquel perfecto beso. Pasó una de sus manos sobre mi pecho, acariciando mi piel mientras hacía un recorrido desde allí, por mi cuello, hasta mi mejilla. Una de mis manos, obviamente, estaba atrapada en su cabello y otra sobre su espalda.

Blaine aumentó la velocidad en un momento, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevió a romper el beso. Era realmente perfecto…no había otro adjetivo para describirlo. En ese momento en el que el ritmo era otro, comencé a sentirlo. En cualquier momento iba a llegar el momento de mi orgasmo, pero no me animaba a romper el beso…hasta que el morocho se apartó solo lo suficiente para poder articular "Yo también" Dijo sin aliento.

¿Pero como…? No pregunté nada y me dejé llevar nuevamente al acabar, me sujeté fuertemente de las sábanas y jadeé. A los pocos segundos me siguió Blaine con palabras entre cortadas, quedando colgadas en el aire.

Ambos tratamos de recuperar el aire perdido después de eso, y cuando él lo logró se inclinó para rodearme en sus brazos. Yo estaba demasiado relajado y cómodo que cuando la reunión se me vino a la mente no me alarmé, no moví ni un músculo.

Pero Blaine si lo hizo. De la nada dio un salto y me miró con los ojos enormemente abiertos, preocupado "¡La reunión!" Exclamó.

"¿Qué hay con ella?" Dije medio dormido, yo ya estaba listo para acostarme un par de horas más.

"¡Hay que apurarnos!" Afirmó antes de salir dentro mío.

"¿Ahora quieres apurarte?" Le pregunté con una ceja alzada, parecía que me estaba tomando el pelo.

"Créeme, no te la vas a querer perder" Me contestó con una mirada pícara, como si fuera un niño con un gran secreto.

¿Qué iba a tener de interesante? Amaba a mi familia…pero no iban a dejar de hablarme si llegaba un rato mas tarde de lo esperado "Soy parte de la familia, me perdonaran por haber llegado un poco tarde"

"Pero tú odias llegar tarde, así que vamos, levántate y vamos a bañarnos" Extendió una mano hacia mí.

La propuesta se volvía cada vez más interesante…salir de la cama sería solo un pequeño sacrificio. Después de algunos segundos en los que fingí estar indeciso, tomé su mano y ambos fuimos al baño.

* * *

Había algo raro en él, en Blaine. No sabía qué, pero definitivamente algo diferente había en él, estaba completamente seguro de ello.

En el viaje en auto se la pasaba mirando por la ventana, parecía preocupado con su ceño fruncido. Cuando se daba cuenta de que lo estaba observando, me miraba y me sonreía, como para asegurarme que todo estaba bien.

Eso me molestaba. Pero no dije nada, supuse que en algún momento confesaría.

Pero no lo hizo. Llegamos a la puerta de mi antigua casa. Estaba a punto de preguntarle que le pasaba, pero en cuanto abría la boca, mi padre abrió la puerta.

Dejamos nuestros abrigos, saludamos a todos mis familiares y Burt y Carole se acercaron a nosotros, parecían demasiado entusiasmados. Lo encontré extraño, pero nuevamente no dije nada al respecto.

Debía existir una explicación lógica para todo este extraño comportamiento. Cuando volví mi atención a la conversación, mi padre le estaba preguntando al morocho a mi lado como le había ido con su tercer disco y Carole no paraba de sonreír, asentir con la cabeza y felicitarlo.

Yo me dediqué a sonreír ampliamente con la cabeza en alto y apretar suavemente su brazo en señal de orgullo.

Cuando la pareja me preguntó sobre el trabajo y la universidad parecían escuchar mis respuestas con mucha atención y exagerar, como si fuera una cuestión de vida o muerte las relaciones con mis compañeros y las tareas de los maestros.

No lo pude aguantar más, esto era demasiado raro para mí. Pero cuando estaba a punto de preguntarles que les pasaba, Carole dijo que la cena debería estar lista y que fuéramos a la mesa. Mi padre y ella se fueron y yo caminé para seguirlos, pero el morocho me detuvo "¿Qué pasa?" Le pregunté, quizás ese era el momento para las preguntas.

"Quiero decirte algo a solas" Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó, así que no era algo malo y me permití relajarme.

"Dime" Le dije antes de girar mi cabeza para todos lados, confirmando que no había nadie. Parecía que me iba a decir un secreto confidencial.

"Esto no es fácil…pero trataré de hacerlo lo mejor que pueda" Respondió antes de aclararse la garganta "Kurt, sabes perfectamente que te amo, que siempre lo he hecho y que siempre lo voy a hacer. Estos diez años han sido los mejores de mi vida" Lo miré con el ceño fruncido, y luego comprendí que también se refería a los años de amistad. Cuando vio que lo había entendido prosiguió "No estoy dispuesto a perderte, no estoy dispuesto a vivir una vida sin ti y quería preguntarte esto aquí y ahora…" Ambos sonreímos y podría haber apostado que mi cara se había vuelto roja "…porque aquí fue donde todo empezó oficialmente, en una reunión familiar en la que fingimos ser una pareja y luego de fingir nos dimos cuenta que había algo más que una amistad. Quería hacerlo enfrente de toda tu familia, pero no podía revelar el secreto. De todas formas ya le pregunté a Burt sobre esto… se que parece un cliché, pero es verdad cuando digo que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo…así que…Kurt Elizabeth Hummel…"

En ese momento todo encajó, la explicación que tanto buscaba había sido revelada. Me llevé mis manos a la cara, tapando mi boca en asombro a medida que mi visión se volvía borrosa a causa de las lágrimas que se acumulaban en mis ojos. Vi como el morocho se agachaba lentamente para arrodillarse. Metió su mano en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y sacó una caja, la abrió revelando un anillo dorado con pequeños diamantes.

"¿Me harías el hombre más afortunado del mundo al casarte conmigo?" Sus ojos brillaban con esperanza y entusiasmo y…lo más importante de todo podía ver cuánto me amaba.

Las lágrimas rodaban sobre mis mejillas sin parar, mi nariz amenazaba con empezar a gotear, era un desastre. Por suerte, no sé cómo, logré contestar "Si, sí, claro que si"

Blaine comenzó a reírse y a llorar al mismo tiempo antes de ponerme el anillo en el dedo y abrazarme.

"¿Ya podemos entrar?" Gritó mi padre desde el comedor.

Yo lo miré al morocho y él le contestó "Si, ya dijo que sí"

Ambos sonreímos y una avalancha de gente se avecinó hacía nosotros. Burt, Carole y Finn nos abrazaron. Burt y Finn le dieron la bienvenida a la familia oficialmente a Blaine y Carole y yo admiramos el anillo, era precioso.

Luego, todos nos felicitaron uno por uno y luego fuimos a comer todos juntos.

Pensé que ese día sería el más feliz de mi vida…luego vino el día de mi casamiento…y luego la pequeña Tracy…los tres son los mejores recuerdos que tengo.

Ahora, no nos cansamos de contarle a nuestra hija la historia de amor entre su padre y yo, y creo que ella tampoco se cansa de escucharla.

**-Fin-**

* * *

Si, hoy no es sábado, pero los quiero tanto que lo subí hoy :3 Hoy era el día perfecto para escribir, no me sentía muy bien y...seguramente les habra pasado que un día solo quieren escuchar musica triste...bueno, eso hice :P De todas formas podria haber subido el capitulo el sabado, pero quería que tuvieran algo así como un regalo.

De verdad les agradezco a todos los que me siguieron hasta el final con la secuela y espero que haya estado tan buena como Come Together, que suele psar que a veces uno no lee o no ve la secuela de algo porque piensa que va a ser peor :P

Me entristece terminar esta fic, realmente me gustó escribir esta secuela, y como siempre espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí.

Respuestaa:

pikchu: Espero que el capítulo haya sido lo suficientemente inolvidable :3 Jajaja, yo también lo tengo de fondo del celular. Todavía no lo puedo creer *-*

Como siempre muchas gracias a todos los que leen, comentan, le dan favorito y siguen esta fic y mucho mas importante gracias a los que quisieron esta secuela, son geniales.

Dejen sus reviews! :D


End file.
